Choices
by DayDreamerS1
Summary: Misty and her sister decide to travel with Ash again after Misty came back from her travels with someone else. Everyone is the same except for May; she's acting like Ash. Something happens one night and Ash and Misty confess their love for eachother...but there's a huge obstacle in their way. Will they overcome that obstacle and be able to be with each other again?
1. Prologue: The beginning of everything

**Note: Here's the Prologue! Oh and once you read the other parts you'll see how this prologue fits  
>in exactly even if right now it doesn't.<strong>

**Characters:**  
><strong>Ash: 11<strong>  
><strong>Misty: 11<strong>  
><strong>Sharon: 11<strong>  
><strong>May: 10<strong>  
><strong>Max: 6<strong>  
><strong>Brock: 15<strong>  
><strong>Romeo: 19<strong>  
><strong>Juliet: 19<strong>

**Full Summary: Sharon (11) goes back to visit Ash (11) and help him with a problem. She soon goes back to Cerulean City only to not find Misty not there. They had separated for a while after a fight but Sharon who expected Misty to be home isn't. Misty doesn't come home after a year and a half later on Christmas Eve. She (12 ½) tells Sharon (12 ½) where she had been. Misty had been with a boy named Dan; traveling with him. He had been so nice to looked exactly like Misty with red-orange hair and cerulean blue-green eyes and he also liked Misty. Sharon and Misty both agree that it's best that no one else knows that Misty had been missing and had been with a boy this past year and a half. Soon another year and half passes and Lily, Daisy, and Violet come back from their trip around the world and they both decide to go and travel with Ash once again. They meet up and everyone is the same except for May (13). She is acting just like Ash (14). Every move he makes, she does too. It is getting on Misty's (14) and Sharon's (14) nerves so much. After 2 years that they had rejoined the group, one day May (15) and Misty (16) walk alone into the forest. May had always been jealous of how Ash (16) preferred Misty over her, May for a long time. May overwhelmed by jealousy takes Misty and leaves her somewhere there sleeping. When Misty awakens she finds herself left alone, scared and lost. Ash comes to her rescue but soon the two are left alone. That one night turns into something unexpected. They confess their love and many things happen. But their happy little world soon comes crashing down and dies a quick death. As they go back to the Pokemon Center where everyone is awaiting their return they meet up with someone both Sharon and Misty have feared to meet. It's Dan. Ash is so mad at Misty and Misty soon through tears and sobs leaves the group along with Sharon. 3 years pass. Misty (19) who is a Water Pokemon master and Dan (20) a famous Pokemon Coordinator are together and a famous couple and Ash (19) who has become the world's Pokemon Master is with May (18). Soon Ash and Misty meet up and see each other. Their eyes meet and the moment is mesmerizing and they fall in love with each other all over one thing is still in the way of their love...Dan and May. Will their love survive or not? Find out! **

* * *

><p>Ash and his friends are trying to help Romeo out with his love problem. Ash is not very happy with this at all. Why? Well because he's wearing-<p>

"A dress!" yelled Ash "I shouldn't have every agreed on this!" He tugged on his dress, feeling very embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Stop complaining," Max said.

"Do you wanna see the festival or not?" asked May exasperated.

"Yeah." muttered Ash.

"Then?"

"It's just I don't wannna wear this dress" complained Ash "And why don't you be Juliet?"

"I'm the one coaching!" May yelled to Ash. She had enough of his attitude right now.

"I don't think this will work May" mumbled Romeo gloomily.

"Look Romeo, " said May turning to Romeo. "This is may be hard but-"

"Hey May, Max, Ash, Brock!" yelled a strangely familiar voice.

They all turned around and to their great surprise it was Sharon. She was running towards them, her Pikachu at her heels but otherwise all alone.

"Hey you guys!" she said when she reached them.

"Sharon?"" asked Brock confused "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah." said Ash who had quickly changed out of the dress and walking towards her "Weren't you with Misty?"

"I was." replied Sharon stiffly.

"Well what happened?" asked Max.

"The blimp broke down so we had to take the ferry."

"Then where's Misty?" asked Ash slightly hopeful but looking around in confusion.

"We had a fight." Sharon replied with anger.

"About what?" asked Misty interestedly.

"Her boyfriend!" yelled Sharon outraged "I keep telling her she should tell him that she loves him but no... She never listens-"

"She has a boyfriend?" asked Ash

"Um... no..." replied Sharon back stiff.

"Then?"

"I mean, her crush." replied Sharon suddenly looking guilty.

"She has a crush?" asked Ash incredulously.

"Yeah..."

"Who is he?" he accused.

"I wish I could tell but she'll literally hunt me down and kill me" Sharon replied laughing nervously.

"And why?" asked May.

"Cuz all of you know him and she'd be so embarrassed. It's a big Love problem." sighed Sharon.

"Romeo has one too. " May put in "He needs help telling the girl that he loves telling her that he loves her."

"Really?" asked Sharon excitedly. "Can I help?"

"Sure."

"Hi my name's Sharon" she sad to Romeo "I'm from Cerulean City and I'm training to become to World's Water Pokemon Master. But apart from that...I can help anyone, anywhere, any time with his or her Love Problems. You just say the word and I'll help."

"Thanks." replied Romeo smiling.

"Now may what have you been doing so far?" asked Sharon businesslike.

"Well I've dressed Ash up to look like Juliet-That's who Romeo likes-to try and make Romeo pretend he's talking Juliet how he feels." replied May casually.

"Yeah. That usually works...I tried that with Misty but she never got around to actually telling A-A-the guy..." said Sharon catching herself on time. "What does the girl look like?"

Before May could even respond Romeo quickly said "She has short red brownish hair, the most beautiful and charming face and the most beautiful face and, and-"

"Whoa." said Sharon amazed "You got it bad...I've never seen a guy like that...Her name's Juliet right?"

"Yeah" Romeo nodded.

"Hmm... I have an idea!" exclaimed Sharon suddenly.

Sharon turned to May and whispered something hurriedly. May, with an exact replica of Sharon's mischievous smirk, nodded.

"That will definitely work!" responded May.

"Now Romeo, you just try to get your feelings in order and how you'll tell her while we do the rest." Sharon explained smiling "Now you go and get some sleep... You're definitely gonna need it for tomorrow..."

"Okay..." he said slowly.

The Next Day...

"It worked!" yelled Sharon jumping with glee "Romeo it worked!"

"What worked?" he asked

"Me and May went to ask Juliet if she liked you and-"Sharon started.

"And what did she say?" asked Romeo.

"She didn't say." May replied.

"But-Big But- when we asked her if she would go out with you she said yes!" Sharon replied quickly.

"Really? Oh this is very nice of you I don't know how to thank you guys!" exclaimed Romeo.

"Wow Sharon. You're a natural for this kinda stuff." Ash commented.

"Course I am! I helped you didn't I?" said Sharon. Suddenly she stiffened remembering that that was a secret.

"Sharon helped you with a Love problem?" asked Brock incredulously.

"Who was the girl?" teased Max.

"No one..." blushed Ash.

"Now one?" said Brock grinning "Maybe Sharon'll tell us huh? Who was the she Sharon?"

"My lips are sealed." she said smiling.

"Aww. Come on please tell us?" begged Max.

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No."

"You're no fun..."

Sharon burst out laughing at this. When she stopped she was looking at Ash who was blushing furiously.

"My client asked that no one knew." was all she said. "Ya know I should go and find Misty now... I mean we may have fought but that doesn't mean we should separate..."

"Yeah. You should go and find her." May replied.

"Well it was fun being with you guys again but I really should be going. Bye!" And with that said Sharon ran off and left to find Misty.

What Sharon didn't know was that she wouldn't find Misty for at least a year...

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Kinda confusing at the end huh? Well as I said the prologue will fit in perfectly later on in the story. But that'll be once I write some more chapters... <strong>

**Please Review :) I'll give you cyber hugs if you do ^_^  
><strong>


	2. Time To Go

**Note: Well here's Chapter 1**

**Characters:  
>Ash: 14<br>Misty: 14  
>Sharon: 14<br>May: 13  
>Brock: 18<br>Max: 9  
>Kimberly: 8<br>Junior: 7  
>Maryanne: 4<strong>

**A/N: A song "Finding My Way Back" by Michelle Branch.**

* * *

><p><span>Time To Go<span>

"Misty! Sharon we're back!" Daisy's shouts filled the house blocking out the sound of the T.V, Sharon and Misty were watching.

"Hey Daisy!" yelled Sharon appearing in the doorway "You guys finally came huh? Well good cuz me and Misty were gonna leave for Hoen tomorrow whether you were here or not..."

"What?" snapped Lily shocked.

"You're leaving?" asked Violet also shocked.

"Yup. We're gonna go and travel again cuz we're sick and tired of being stuck here doing nothing. Plus Misty wants to see Ash..." Sharon whispered the last part so Misty who was in the next room couldn't hear.

"Ohhh..." said Daisy comprehension dawning upon her face. "I see. Well you can leave tomorrow I guess..."

"All right!" exclaimed Sharon "I finally get to go and see the world again! Whoo-hoo!"

"You'll be leaving bright and early right?" said Violet grinning at the happy Sharon.

"Yeah. I can't wait! I'll go tell Misty." said Sharon turning to go into the next room.

Misty was on the couch watching T.V with a blank face. She didn't seem to care that her older sisters that had been gone for nearly 3 years had finally come back. She didn't seem to have heard Sharon's shouts either.

"Hey Misty!" yelled Sharon making Misty jump and look at her.

"What?" asked Misty.

"We're gonna go to the Hoen Region!" yelled Sharon delightfully.

"Really?" asked Misty jumping up with glee "You mean we're finally gonna get out of this place?"

"Yep!"

"Oh this is awesome!"

"Let's go pack! Come on!" yelled misty grabbing Sharon's arm and hauling her up to their rooms to pack.

_I used to get away with so much_  
><em>Now I can't get away.<em>  
><em>I even thought that it was simple<em>  
><em>To say the things I wanted to say .<em>  
><em>And you told me everything I wanted to hear<em>  
><em>And you sold me.<em>  
><em>Now I don't know how I should feel<em>  
><em>I should me.<em>  
><em>And baby, you would think I knew better.<em>

Misty sighed and soon she was thinking about Ash...

'Oh Ash... I don't have any idea of where you are...so how am I to find  
>you? How?..."<p>

Misty and Sharon waved goodbye to their sisters from the ferry. Misty  
>and Sharon were slightly sad to leave but also excited to be seeing their<br>friends again. Misty leaned against the railing looking down into the  
>ocean lost in thought.<p>

_Chorus:_  
><em>I'm finding my way back to you<em>  
><em>And everything I used to be<em>  
><em>And waiting is all I can do<em>  
><em>Until you find your way back to me<em>

_'I'll find you Ash. I swear I will. I'm not gonnna let this be..._' she thought _'I'm not gonna let you walk away from me life again. I need you so much. Please be somewhere near...'_

Misty sighed and looked around the deck. No one was there. It was after dark, so why should anyone be here? That was exactly what bothered Misty...she felt alone, she really needed Ash desperately...

_What if I said what I was thinking?_  
><em>What if that says too much?<em>  
><em>When everybody's got a reason<em>  
><em>I feel like giving up<em>  
><em>And you told me, everything I wanted to hear<em>  
><em>And you sold me<em>  
><em>Now I don't know how I should feel<em>  
><em>I should know me<em>  
><em>And baby, you would think I knew better.<em>

Sharon and misty got off the ferry and were soon making their way through a forest. They didn't talk much. Not anymore, especially after Misty had disappeared for a year. Sharon was still slightly mad at her for that. Misty hadn't shown up until Christmas and that was when Sharon had finally known what and where Misty had been.

It had been kept a secret though. Misty and Sharon both agreed on it. That no one knew that Misty had been missing. She had been with someone, and Misty didn't want Ash to know. If he did find out, it would simply devastate Misty so much.

_Chorus:_  
><em>I'm finding my way back to you<em>  
><em>And everything I used to be<em>  
><em>And waiting is all I can do<em>  
><em>Until you find your way back to me<em>

They asked for directions a few times and asked if they had seen Ash andmost of the time they had. But every single time they were told where to go and where he had been headed, they went to the town and he was never there. It was taking a long time already and they were getting tired.

_Until you find your way back to me_  
><em>Oh, until you find your way back to me<em>

_I used to get away with so much._

_'Oh Ash...'_ though Misty sadly _'Where are you? I wish you could just pop up from that tree... I wish I could hear you oh-so sweet voice again, I wish I could see your loving chocolate eyes, I wish I could feel your soft touch on my skin...Just one last time please...'_

Misty more determined now, looked everywhere for Ash, she used Sharon's Growlithe to try and pick up Ash's scent but it never worked. Misty asked people she ran into but they each told her he had gone to the next town but when they got there, they were told the same thing.

_Chorus:_  
><em>I'm finding my way back to you<em>  
><em>And everything I used to be<em>  
><em>And waiting is all I can do<em>  
><em>Until you find your way back to me<em>

_And waitin' is all I can do_  
><em>Until you find your way back to me.<em>

_I used to get away with so much..._

_'Ash... I'll find my way back to you...'_ thought Misty _'I swear I will...'_

Misty and Sharon were walking through a town they had already passed. They were just going back to get some supplies before heading back on the road. The block was very crowded that Sharon and Misty could barely get through.

Misty was pushing her way through a large crowd when suddenly she saw a Pikachu. Misty stared at it for a moment and the Pikachu stared back. Misty tore her eyes away to tap Sharon on the shoulder.

"What?" asked Sharon.

"Look." said Misty pointing.

But when Misty looked back, the Pikachu wasn't there.

"What?" asked Sharon irritated.

"I thought I saw...-" started Misty.

"Misty! Sharon! Misty! Sharon!" came three shouts.

Misty and Sharon turned around and saw tot heir great surprise it was...-

"Kimberly! Junior! Maryanne!" Sharon shouted excitedly.

It was their 3 younger cousins: Kimberly, Junior, Maryanne. They were running towards them each trailing their own Pokemon.

"Kimberly, Junior, Maryanne!" Misty shouted as they came to them "What are you three doing here?"

"We're visiting town." Kimberly said.

"We were up in our hotel when we saw you we wanted to come and see you." Junior added.

"Sharon!" 4 year old Maryanne yelled running into Sharon's arms.

"Oh Maryanne!" Sharon exclaimed softly hugging her and stroking her soft long black hair "It's been a long time..."

"I see you've been taking good care of your Pokemon we gave you." said Misty looking over them.

"Yep," Kimberly piped up. "My Charmander gets exercise everyday."

"My Bulbasaur doesn't tackle anyone just for the heck of it anymore." Junior put in excitedly.

"My Squirtle can hit straight now." Maryanne said.

"That's real nice. You 3 are all taking good care of 'em" replied Sharon peering over at their Pokemon "C'mon let's go see your parents now..."

"Kay." the three nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Reviews plz! ;) I'll give you cyber hugs ^_^<strong>


	3. Unexpected Run In

**Note: Well, this is chapter two. Enjoy :)**

**Characters:  
>Ash: 14<br>Misty: 14  
>Sharon: 14<br>May: 13  
>Brock: 18<br>Max: 9  
>Kimberly: 8<br>Junior: 7  
>Maryanne: 4<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Un-expected Run-in<span>

Sharon paced behind the tree impatiently. Misty and Maryanne were taking way to long to just be finding Junior's and Kimberly's hideout. They were playing freeze tag in a huge park. Sharon was captain of her team, Misty was general and Maryanne was a soldier. Junior was captain of his team; Kimberly was general and soldier.

It was actually very funny the way they played. They were playing as if they were in a kind of war or something. It was all very funny.

"Ma'am!" came a shout unexpectedly.

"Holy- DON'T EVER SNEAK UP ON ME!" Sharon shouted whirling around.

"Sorry Sharon." replied Misty giggling.

"What have you found out?"

"We have found his hideout."

"YES!" Sharon shouted. "Where?"

"Playground center."

"Good job you two." Sharon replied hands behind her back as she though. "Now go and watch them I'll come up with a plan."

"Yes." They both said bowing.

"Kimberly!" Junior shouted, "Have you found their hideout?"

"No." Kimberly replied in a small voice.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go find them!"

"Um Junior? I can't..."

"And why not?"

"Because they have surrounded the perimeter..."

"Wha-? Why didn't you tell me before?" He said lowering his voice.

"You were telling me so many orders that I kinda forgot..."

"We have got to get pout of here and fast." he whispered sliding down the slide, Kimberly at his heels. "Follow me. And keep up cuz I will not stop."

The started walking out of the playground center keeping themselves hidden. They tiptoed by the sandbox and suddenly ran to a tree and then to another one and another keeping themselves hidden.

Junior was running very fast and Kimberly was barely keeping up. Kimberly desperately trying to keep up but she couldn't. She suddenly stopped, gasping for breath and then someone tapped her.

Kimberly screaming turned around. Misty was standing there, smiling, and waving. She said, "Hi Kimberly."

"Oh shoot!" yelled Kimberly.

"You're frozen so stay put."

"Humph!"

Misty smiling at the pouting Kimberly, ran towards her hideout. As she neared it though she heard a very nasty curse yelled out loud. She stopped and hurriedly hid herself behind the nearest tree. She peeked out and saw Sharon standing there Junior looking up at her.

"You're finished Sharon. I've caught you and all I need is Misty since I've already caught Maryanne. I already unfroze Kimberly and she's looking for Misty. There's no way you can win!" said Junior haughtily.

"How do you know?" Sharon spat.

"Because-" He started to reply.

"Junior!" Yelled Kimberly running into the clearing.

"What?" Junior snapped upon seeing Kimberly.

"I can't find Misty..." Kimberly said.

"Do I have to do everything with you?" Asked Junior exasperated.

"No but it would be nice if you would help me." Kimberly said sticking her  
>tongue out at him.<p>

That caused Junior to follow her. Misty waited for a minute or so, to make sure they had gone before running over to Sharon and tapping her. Sharon jumped, she turned around startled.

"Why weren't you touching base?" Misty asked.

"I-I though I saw something is all..." She muttered eyes staring at a spot 2 feet away from where standing.

"I'm gonna go and unfreeze Maryanne you stay and-"

"No." Sharon said. "Revenge is upon us dearest sister!" she yelled raising a fist into the air.

Misty stared at her with a look that plainly said that Sharon was crazy. Misty nodding said slowly, "Ohh-kay."

"Sorry." Sharon replied sheepishly. "I know I get excited at times. C'mon I have an idea."

"Oh~. I always like your ideas."

The two giggling huddled together and whispering came up with a plan.

Pikachu ran back to its owner, Ash. Pikachu had just seen Sharon and that meant that Misty was also here. He couldn't wait 'till he told Ash.

"Pikachu!" Yelled Ash as Pikachu rounded the corner. "Where were you?"

Pikachu flew into Ash's arms then tugged his collar and pointed in the direction of the park.

"Huh?" Asked Ash confused.

"I think Pikachu wants us to follow him." suggested Brock.

Pikachu nodded, then jumped out of Ash's arms and went in the direction of the park, Ash, Brock, May, and Max following.

"Give up Junior!" Sharon yelled

"Never!" Junior shouted who was slowly backing away.

"We've captured you soldier! You're the only one left!" Misty yelled.

"I will never surrender!" Yelled Junior backing away even more. "I am still alive. I may not have won this battle but, I WILL WIN THE WAR!"

"Oh Junior give up." Kimberly said impatiently. "Then we can switch teams. This game is getting way too long."

"This is not a game soldier!" Yelled Junior at Kimberly.

"Junior you're obsessed." Replied Misty rolling her eyes.

"You'll never catch me!" Shouted Junior taking a pokeball out "Come on out Magbi!" A Magbi came out.

"Hey, Hey, HEY!" Yelled Sharon hurriedly. "No Pokemon! It's against the  
>rules!"<p>

"There's a loophole. As long as it is not to hurt anyone and if it is a last resort you may use Pokemon!" He yelled triumphantly. "Magbi use smokescreen!"

Smoke issued from Magbi's mouth causing everyone to cough and not able to see. Junior taking this opportunity to run, ran in the direction of the entrance of the park, Magbi following at a slow pace.

"Go Bulbasaur!" Junior yelled throwing another Pokeball, a Bulbasaur issuing from it. "Carry Magbi!"

Bulbasaur using Vinewhip grabbed Magbi and ran alongside with Junior.

"Junior!" Sharon yelled angrily when the smoke cleared. "Come on everyone! Let's beat him once and for all!"

They all ran after him. Maryanne who had always been a feisty, stubborn and violent girl like Sharon launched herself into Junior causing him to fall in the grass.

Misty tapped him and yelled triumphantly, "We won! HA! In your face Junior! IN YOUR FACE!"

"Nooooo!" Junior yelled.

"Oh stop acting like a drama queen. It's only a game." Sharon said laughing. "Oh yeah! I forgot! The captain of the losing team gets to be tickled!" she yelled looking down at Junior wickedly.

"No! Sharon!" was all that they heard of Junior because soon they were tickling him and he started to laugh nonstop.

He laughed and laughed unable to stop. They soon stopped each giggling and laughing.

"Hey!" Maryanne yelled suddenly. "Let's tickle Sharon!"

"What!" Sharon snapped

"Yeah!" Misty agreed laughing.

Sharon suddenly jumped up and ran away, everyone laughing as they ran after her. Suddenly Maryanne hurled herself into Sharon. Sharon however turned to Maryanne and pinned her to the ground tickling Maryanne. Soon everyone started laughing as they heard Maryanne scream in laughter. Misty sat there next to Sharon laughing at Maryanne who was screaming.

Misty suddenly felt eyes upon them and she looked up and sat frozen to the spot. Sharon catching Misty's stricken face looked up to see May, Max, Brock, and Ash standing there watching them quietly.

"Misty?" Ash asked in a hushed voice.

"Ash?"

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: *Dramatic music in background* What will happen on this encounter with Misty? What will Misty do? Will a romance grown between them on this unexpected visit? Who knows? Find out on the next chapter!<strong>


	4. Back Together Again

**Note: Well here is the 3rd part!**

**Characters:  
>Ash: 14<br>Misty: 14  
>Sharon: 14<br>May: 13  
>Brock: 18<br>Max: 9  
>Kimberly: 8<br>Junior: 7  
>Maryanne: 4<strong>

**Thanks for the two people that are reviewing my story :)**

TimPrime1  
>Angelcutepie<p>

**You both rock! And thanks a lot :) You two are the only reason why I'm still updating this :) Thank you so much. and CYBER HUGS TO YOU ^_^**

* * *

><p><span>Back Together Again<span>

_"Misty?" Ash asked in a hushed voice_

_"Ash?"_

Sharon looked from one to the other, and seeing as they were to shocked to see each other to say hi to each other, she got up rolling her eyes at them and went over to Ash and happily said," Hi Ash! Hi Brock! Hi Max! Hi May! Hello Pikachu!"

Pikachu jumped into Sharon's arms happily. Sharon hugged him then bending down, took out a Pokeball containing her Pikachu-Lily. Lily came out and went over to Pikachu happily. Misty soon snapped out of it and took out her own Pokeball containing her Pikachu who was also named Lily. Misty's Pikachu went over to Pikachu and kissed him lightly on the cheek causing Pikachu to blush. **(A/NAwww...How cute! Pokemon Love!)**

"Ash." Misty said hugging him "It's been so long..."

"Yeah it has been..." Ash replied hugging her back.

"Brock..." Misty said quietly, as she turned to hug him, "I want you to cook for me first thing tomorrow."

Brock laughing replied, "Yeah I will..."

"Max" Misty said nodding her greeting. "May." Misty was about to hug her when suddenly May replied curtly, "I've won lot's of battles and contests Misty. I'm not the same little girl you knew..."

"Ohh-kay..." Misty answered slowly.

"Hey Misty, Sharon who're they?" Maryanne asked tugging at Sharon's shirt.

Sharon pulled Maryanne into her arms and carried her as she stood up. Sharon pointing at Ash said, "That's one of my-and Misty's-best friends, he's training to be the a Pokemon Master. He also-just like Misty- he's also-"

"Stubborn." Maryanne guessed.

Max giggled and said, "She's so cute...How-"

"Don't you call me cute!" Maryanne replied indignantly.

"Sorry Max. But whenever someone calls my baby cousin cute, she gets all mad."

"I can see." Max replied.

"Well," Sharon continued "The tall boy is Brock, and he's trying to be the World's Best Breeder. He is also a good cook."

"But not good enough" Brock added smiling.

Sharon smiling continued with the introductions, "The boy who called you 'cute'("Humph!" Maryanne said indignantly.) is Max, he knows quite a lot about Pokemon. That girl-"

"I'm May and I'm training to be a Pokemon Coordinator. I have a Beautifly, a Torchick and a Skitty. And you are the most cutest little girl I ever saw!" May cut in.

Maryanne narrowed her eyes angrily at being called cute again and replied quickly "I don't like bugs, fire Pokemon are weak except for mine, and I hate cats. I have a Squirtle, a baby Growlithe, a Miltank and Vaporeon."

May looked greatly offended and had opened her mouth to say Maryanne was a little girl and didn't know what she was talking about but Maryanne's brother and sister quickly came to her rescue.

"I'm Junior, Maryanne's older brother. I love bugs, like a bit fire Pokemon and also hate cats. I have a Bulbasaur, a Growlithe, a Rattata, a Weedle a Magbi and a Jolteon." Junior quickly said temper rising.

"I'm Kimberly, Maryanne's older sister. I HATE bugs, I love fire Pokemon and absolutely HATE cats. I have a Charmander, and Arcanine, a Psyduck, a Wigglypuff, a Marowak, a Scyther, and a Flareon." Kimberly said snapping her fingers anger clearly in her voice, "And don't ever call my sister cute!"

Sharon, Misty, Ash, Max and Brock burst out laughing. It was so funny the way Kimberly snapped her fingers rising to her full dignity, angry fire in her eyes. May didn't laugh however.

"Sorry May. They get their feistiness from me. But it's in their blood too. Their father and mother was like that too." Sharon said between laughs putting Maryanne down "Kimberly go play while we talk."

Kimberly gave May one last cold look before taking Maryanne's hand, beckoning Junior and Max to follow her. Sharon grinned shaking her head as Kimberly walked nose in the air, Maryanne and Junior doing the same as her.

"It's just she cares too much about her family and will not stand it if someone insults them or makes fun of them." Sharon remarked trying hard to stifle giggles.

"Just like you and Misty." Ash said.

Misty blushed and smiled at him.

"Your cousins are rude Sharon." May replied clearly angry.

Sharon and Misty stiffened at this. Sharon was about to reply but Misty beat her to it.

"Just because they said what they liked and disliked doesn't mean that they're rude May. They treat people exactly how they treat them." Misty replied temper rising dangerously. "They didn't do or say anything rude to you so how can they be rude?"

May was quiet at this. She said she was sorry. Misty and Sharon stared hard at her, not believing her apology was sincere. Suddenly they heard a pair of screams and quickly spun around.

"Sharon!" Maryanne yelled rushing towards her. "There's a Spinarak over there!"

Kimberly was screaming. Sharon saw that the Spinarak was **on **Kimberly. Junior was quickly taking it off, eyes filled with laughter. Junior put it down and began talking to it.

"Don't worry Spinarak. You can go home now. Go on."

The Spinarak began crawling away but soon seemed to change its mind and headed towards Kimberly. Kimberly screamed and went nearer and nearer.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Kimberly shouted.

"Don't worry Kimberly." Max said smiling "It only wants to play with you."

"I'm gonna catch it." Junior declared taking out a Pokeball. "Go Bulbasaur!" A Bulbasaur came out. "Bulbasaur use Leech See to drain it's power."

A seed shot out of Bulbasaur and landed directly on the Spinarak. The seed emitted vines going over the Spinarak and then they turned red as it drained the Spinarak's energy.

"Wow!" Ash exclaimed "Your cousins sure know how to battle!"

"Of course." Sharon replied as she watched the battle intently.

The Spinarak lay on the ground all energy sucked out from it.

"You're mine Spinarak!" Junior yelled. "Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf now!"

Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf hit Spinarak right on the dot. The Spinarak lay there unable to stand.

"Go Pokeball!" Junior yelled throwing the Pokeball. For a while the Pokeball moved around blinking red furiously but then after a while the Pokeball became still and the blinking stopped. It had captured the Spinarak. "All right!" Junior shouted jumping with delight. he ran towards the Pokeball. "I caught a Spinarak!"

Sharon smiled and said, "Junior you better let it rest now kay?" Sharon turned away and began to talk with the rest of the older group.

"Don't worry Sharon!" Junior replied. He went over to Kimberly, laughing slightly. "Hey Kimberly now you have to put up with another bug Pokemon of mine!"

Kimberly gripped Max's shoulder in fear. Besides hating bugs she was also afraid of them and her brother Junior knew that. She replied fear in clearly in her voice, "Junior, you get that bug away from me!"

"Don't worry Kimberly. I'll make sure it won't hurt you." Max said smiling.

Suddenly Kimberly embarrassed, said, "I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

Suddenly the Spinarak came out unexpectedly.

"Junior! What did I tell-?" Sharon started when she caught sight of the Spinarak.

"It let itself out!" Junior yelled.

The Spinarak crawled over to Junior staring up at him eyes questioning. Junior said quietly, "Hi Spinarak I'm your trainer now..."

The Spinarak continued to stare at him until suddenly he jumped into his arms playfully. As Junior put the Spinarak down a few minutes later it went over to Kimberly causing, her to scream. Sharon smiled at Kimberly who ran behind her in fear. Sharon suddenly noticed that Misty was trembling in fear beside her.

"Oh Misty..." Sharon sighed.

"Still afraid of bugs huh?" Ash asked smiling.

Misty nodded and quickly went behind him as the Spinarak inched closer.

"As much as I love to see Misty scared Junior, call your Spinarak back please." Sharon said.

"Awww... Do I hafta?" Junior groaned.

"Yes you 'hafta'." Sharon ordered.

Junior picked up the Spinarak and looked over him and thought for a moment.

"I'll call you...Spots." Junior said as he looked at the Spinarak. "Your new name will be Spots kay?" Spots nodded in approval as Junior called him back into his Pokeball.

"Spots?" asked Misty laughing. "Why Spots?"

"Cuz he has two Spots." Junior replied smiling. "I was thinking of naming him Smiley but it sounds too... never mind."

"What were you gonna say Junior?" asked Sharon.

"Well..." Junior sighed. "A bit... well... gay..."

"Junior!" Misty exclaimed laughing.

"That... Oh Junior!" Sharon rolled her eyes.

"Well it does!"

Everyone started to laugh, including Sharon who tried to keep a straight face.

"Ya guys wanna play freeze tag?" Junior asked Ash, May, Brock, and Max when they had stopped laughing. "It's really fun."

"Yeah." Sharon added "We play it differently though..."

"How?" Ash asked.

"Will you play?"

"All right."

Sharon smiled evilly at Junior. Junior grinned just as evilly back.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Well next one is a bit more exciting than the last ones kay? The last few ones have been a bit dull but next chapter's full of drama! It's gonna be so great! Reviews Plz!<strong>


	5. The Beginning of War

**Note: You guys are really gonna like this chapter ^_^! I promise. well here it is!**

**Characters****:  
>Ash: 14<br>Misty: 14  
>Sharon: 14<br>May: 13  
>Brock: 18<br>Max: 9  
>Kimberly: 8<br>Junior: 7  
>Maryanne: 4<strong>

* * *

><p><span>The Beginning of War<span>

"Look you younger kids against us older ones kay? Junior you explain the rules to them and after we've found our hideout I'll send you my Taillow kay?" Sharon said. "No looking back as we go to find our hideouts cuz that's cheating. Once we find out our hideout Junior let me remind you: This is war and you're at war with me so just remember this, YOU WILL DIE! I WILL WIN THE WAR!"

"IT'S ON!" Junior shouted.

"You guys exaggerate at times you know?" Misty said exasperated.

"Oh shutup." Sharon and Junior said.

"Just saying!" Misty replied.

"Come on, Ready? Set? GO!" they yelled.

"My team come with me!" Sharon yelled.

Ash, May, and Misty ran after her without turning back.

"Come on!" Junior yelled leading his team in the opposite direction.

Sharon, Misty, Ash, and May ran to a clearing where a huge rock was. (Brock had gone to the Pokemon Center with Pikachu to talk to Whilemina who was there.) Sharon smiling to May, Ash and Misty turned to them.

"Kay, you guys this is our base slash hideout. I'm captain of this team and Misty's general. Ash, May since you two are new to this game, you two are soldiers. Ash, Misty you two will look for their hideout, while I keep teachin' May. Misty as you're going to find their hideout explain Ash-"

"Yeah, yeah I know." Misty replied nonchalantly.

"Kay. Go Taillow!" Sharon yelled throwing a Pokeball containing her Taillow.

"Wow Sharon. Your Taillow is really trained." Ash commented when Sharon's Taillow had come out, spreading its wings gracefully.

"Thanks. Taillow go and give Junior this. Wait for a reply kay? Fly around in circles when you find Junior so he doesn't know where you came from." Sharon ordered tying a note to Taillow's outstretched leg. "After you deliver the message come back here immediately but take a while to go around in circles in case someone is following you okay?"

Taillow nodded and flew off like a majestic bird.

"Now what?" May asked as Ash and Misty left.

"No, we wait..." Sharon replied.

"Sharon's Taillow!" Maryanne yelled pointing as the Taillow descended towards them.

"She says it's war..." Kimberly said grinning as she unfolded the note and read it. "Oh and that is her team wins you owe her 10 bucks."

"Fine! Kimberly you're general. Maryanne and Max you two will be soldiers." Junior ordered, while Kimberly wrote back to Sharon, tied the note to Taillow and flew off. "Kim, Max you scout ahead. Explain the rules of the game to our new member."

"Kay." Kimberly replied nodding. She lead the way out of the clearing. She smiled at Max and started to talk to him, "So now you're gonna be a soldier... The rules are fairly easy. We're supposed to freeze all of the players of the opposing team and once we've done that, we will have won. Any questions?"

"Yeah. What's base?" asked Max.

"That huge tree in the middle of the clearing." she stopped pointing back at the clearing. "But that's only our base, the others can't use it."

"But who-wait isn't that-?" Max started to ask pointing but Kimberly upon seeing who it was whispered, quickly, "HIDE!"

Kimberly who was an active girl quickly climbed the nearest and closest branch to her and hid herself in the leaves. But Max just couldn't get a firm grip on the branch so Kimberly seeing that "they" were getting closer, climbed back down, grabbed Max and hauled him up with difficulty.

"Tha-" Max started to say but Kimberly hissed, "SHH!"

They looked down and saw Ash and Misty talking and soon they kept walking past the tree leaving Kimberly and Max relieved.

"Let's wait a while before we follow 'em. Sharon must've appointed them scouts so they'll be the only ones out here for a while..." Kimberly explained. "In the meantime... Tell me about yourself."

Max grinned sheepishly and they soon started talking about their family and friends.

"So... any questions?" Misty asked when she finished explaining.

"No, it's kinda complicated though..." Ash replied

"Once you get used to the game you'll love it. Sharon and I made it up together when our cousins were acting up. Trust me you'll love it."

"I've always trusted you Mist..."

Misty smiled at him and Ash smiled back. Ash suddenly grabbed Misty's hand, surprising them both. They came to an abrupt stop.

"Misty, I've missed you a lot over these past 3 years..." Ash said staring at her.

"So have I, Ash, so have I..." Misty replied staring right back.

"Misty I-uh... I-" started Ash but suddenly they were tapped on their shoulders.

"Hi Ash! Hi Misty!" Kimberly and Max exclaimed.

"You little-I can't believe I didn't see you guys!" Misty yelled angry with herself.

"Haha! You two have to wait there. And exactly how you are right now. All cuddly and lovey-duvy." Kimberly grinned.

"Kimberly!" Misty shouted but Kimberly and Max had already left laughing.

Misty and Ash were blushing furiously. They sat side by side waiting. Time went by and still they sat there. Ash and Misty sat there waiting for the others to come and unfreeze them.

"Well Misty... Now that we have some time why don't you tell me about what you did while I was gone...?" Ash suggested.

Misty smiled, but rather faintly. No she couldn't tell Ash the truth... not yet...

"What is taking them so long?" May asked impatiently. "It can't take them that long now can it?"

"Patience is a virtue..." Sharon replied calmly as she watched May get up and pace again.

"Yeah well it's taking too long!" May yelled exasperated. "I mean-"

"Wait." Sharon put a finger to her lips listening. Suddenly her eyes widened, she grabbed a branch of the nearest tree and climbed up, she hissed, "HIDE!"

"Huh? What?" May startled saw Sharon disappear into the leaves.

And very suddenly May was tapped on her shoulder. She spun around and saw Kimberly and Max there smiling

"Oh crud! I'm frozen!" May shouted angrily.

"Where's Sharon?" Kimberly asked looking around. "I thought I heard her."

"She ran off, leaving me here..." May replied acting glum.

"C'mon Max let's go look for her. We only need her and we're done. Too bad Ash and Misty were too busy to see us. What with them holding hands and all..." Kimberly's voice trailed of as she and Max ran off.

"Holding hands?" Sharon and May asked incredulously

"Hmmm..." Sharon said thoughtfully. "I wonder...-"

"Stop wondering and unfreeze me will ya? I want to go and see this myself!" May burst out angrily.

"Wait for me to climb down then, Miss-"

"Just shutup and get down here before they come back!"

"Touchy. Touchy. Touchy."

"Shutup." May replied savagely.

"Will you be quiet please May, They'll hear us." Sharon suddenly began to whisper as she climbed back down and walked towards her.

"Fine."

"AH-HA!"

"Oh crud." Sharon said wide-eyed. "They're right behind me aren't they?"

"Yeah-huh." May replied just as wide-eyed.

"RUN!" Sharon yelled as she tapped May and began to run.

"HEY!" Kimberly shouted. "After them!"

Sharon and May didn't look back all they did was run.

"Split up!" Sharon yelled. "We'll meet up later when we lose them. Meet up at the pond okay?"

"Okay!"

They ran off in different directions Kimberly behind May and Max behind Sharon.

"Hey Misty you have a watch?" Ash asked shifting restlessly.

"Nope... It's taking them a bit too long don't ya think?" Misty asked.

"Yeah..."

"Hey Ash, Misty!" a faint voice yelled.

"Hey? Was that?" asked Ash.

"I think so..." Misty replied getting up.

"I don't see her..." Ash sighed. "Maybe they can't find us."

"Maybe..." Misty sat back down sighing.

May ran to the pond once Kimberly went down the wrong path. There she saw Sharon waiting.

"What took you so long?" asked Sharon impatiently.

"Kimberly is a fast runner!"

"Whatever. Come on let's hurry up and find 'em."

"Okay."

They began to walk around straining their eyes for Ash and Misty.

"Hey Ash, Misty!" May suddenly yelled.

"MAY!" Sharon hissed angrily. "They'll hear us and find-"

"So there you are!" Max and Kimberly shouted from behind them.

"Shi-RUN!" Sharon yelled.

"Oh not again." May said running after Sharon.

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't shouted!" Sharon barked.

"Hey! You should have told me!"

"Hey! There's Ash and Misty!"

"Yeah but Max and Kimberly are gaining! RUN!" May screamed running faster.

"Misty! Ash! RUN!"

"Hey Misty, can I ask you something?" Ash asked.

"Sure." replied Misty

"Sharon when she came back to our group 3 years ago-after you fight and all-she mentioned you having problems with your crush..."

"She what?" Misty snapped.

"That's what she said-"

"I'm going to KILL her!" Misty yelled jumping to her feet outraged. She even started to walk but Ash pulled her back.

"Wait... It was true?" asked Ash.

'Shit!' though Misty frantically. "I should've acted as if it was all a lie. Now he's going to suspect me! Act cool...'

"Uh... yeah..." Misty replied a bit nervous.

"Um.. I know it's kinda personal and all but... who was he?" Ash asked uneasy. "Sharon said it was someone we all knew.."

'Sharon is so gonna die for now keeping her mouth shut.' Misty thought savagely through gritted teeth.

"You wanna kill her don't you?" asked Ash.

"You have no idea." Misty replied thoroughly irritated."Wait till she feels the wrath of my mallet."

Ash laughed nervously. Soon his laughter died and it was replaced by silence. Misty was first to speak.

"Ash, I'm not sure whether to tell you or not..."

"You still like him?" asked Ash bitterly.

"I don't think I like him, "Ash's hopes rose. "I think I love him." Just as quickly as they had rose, all hope died.

"Oh..."

"Ash? I... I... forget it." Misty looked away from him.

"What Misty?" Ash asked.

"It's nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Never mind Ash..."

There was silence yet again. And for a while nothing but silence. Suddenly Ash reached for Misty's hand. Misty felt Ash's hand atop hers, she looked over at him surprised yet again.

"Misty, remember-no matter what-if you feel as if no one likes you, remember I do okay?"

Misty stared at him mouth agape. Suddenly she smiled tenderly at him. Tears nearly coming to her eyes.

"Ash, that's so sweet...-"

"Misty! Ash! RUN!"

"Huh?" Ash and Misty looked towards the opening of the trees and there emerged Sharon and May who were running frantically away from-

"It's Kimberly and Max!" Ash exclaimed as they both stood up.

"Damn... They sure can run fast.."

"Just run!" Misty yelled as Sharon tapped the both of them.

Sharon yelled, "Spilt up!"

They each went in different directions. Ash and Misty ran away along a path while May and Sharon another. As they rounded the corner they saw a fork in it.

"Remember Ash: try to find their hideout!" Misty yelled as she ran towards one path.

"Okay!" Ash shouted running towards the opposite path.

Misty ran down the path. She kept running not looking back. She dove behind some bushes and hid there breathing hard. She sat down trying to regain her breath.

Suddenly she heard a shout.

"Hey Misty! Give up! You know I'll find you sooner or later!" It was Kimberly. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Misty leaned herself against the bush as much as she could without making a noise. She held her breath as Kimberly passed by. She let her breath out in a low whistle. She sat there a bit resting when-

"Hey Misty!"

Misty jumped at the sound of May's voice.

"DAMN! May! You scared me! Wha-?" Misty started but May cut in angrily.

"What were you and Ash doing back there?" she demanded. "You guys were holding hands! Why?"

"Whoa, May! First of all me and Ash were doing nothing-"

"Then holding hands-?" started May but Misty continued louder.

"Second of all if we hold hands, it's none of your business what we do or don't do."

"Do you like him?" she demanded angrily. "Cuz if you do-"

"Yes I do, and what?" Misty replied already fed up with May. "Huh? What does it matter to you?"

"It does happen to matter to me because I like him too!" May shouted.

"You... what?" Misty asked incredulously.

"You heard me!" May yelled. "And I'll give you hell before he's yours!"

"You don't want to be my enemy May-!" Misty started.

"Too bad! Any girl who likes my man is my enemy!"

"Oh so he's "your man" now?"

"Oh yes he is!"

"No he isn't! Mark my words May, and mark them well, I love Ash and, I won't lose him to you."

"I'd rather die than see him with you."

There were sparks of anger flying. There was fire in their eyes as they stood facing each other.

"Well you better get used to it." Misty replied through gritted teeth. "Because Ash and me - we're going to be together. Whether you like it or not."

"Over my dead body!" May yelled fiercely.

May was looking at Misty with pure hatred as was Misty. They both had their hands at their sides balled into fists.

"This is the beginning of war between you and me May and I will never stop fighting you. I love Ash and I will never lose him!" Misty declared.

"We'll see about that." May replied curtly. "Just promise me this: please don't break down and cry when you see us walking hand in hand okay?"

"Go to hell May. Go straight to hell."

"Yeah I'll go. But I'm taking Ash with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Maybe you liked this chapter, maybe you didn't. but I sure as hell did! Tell me what ya think! Reviews plz!<strong>


	6. All's Fair in Love & War

**Note: Here is the next chapter ;)**

**Characters:**  
><strong>Ash: 16<strong>  
><strong>Misty: 16<strong>  
><strong>Sharon: 16<strong>  
><strong>May: 15<strong>  
><strong>Brock: 20<strong>  
><strong>Max: 11<strong>

* * *

><p><span>All's Fair in Love &amp; War<span>

_"This is the beginning of war between you and me, May and I will never stop fighting you. I love Ash and I will never lose him." Misty declared._

_"We'll see about that." May replied curtly. "Just promise me this please don't break down and cry when you see us walking hand in hand okay?"_

_"Got to hell May. Go straight to hell"_

_"Yeah I'll go. But I'm bringing Ash with me."_

*****Two Years Later*****

"Ash stop whining please. It's getting annoying." Sharon said, exasperated as Ash complained about his empty stomach continuously.

"Very," Misty added.

"But I'm hungry!" Ash wailed

"You know I'm kinda hungry too." May interjected suddenly.

"But you just told me that you weren't-" Max started but May stepped on his foot causing him to cry out in pain.

"Finally some one agrees with me!" Ash exclaimed smiling at May who smiled right back.

Misty narrowed her eyes at May but May just smiled smugly with a look that plainly told Misty-you snooze, you lose.

"Fine let's eat over there in that clearing." Sharon suggested pointing.

"I don't have anything to cook though." Brock replied.

"Wait." Max checked the Poke-Nav; for a few moments he said nothing then-"The next town isn't too far from here. It's pretty close."

"Then why don't we eat there?" May asked.

"It would be nice to sit on a cushion seat again instead of a rock or the ground." Misty agreed nodding.

"Oh come one! Let's eat out here! In the fresh open air!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah" May quickly replied. "Stop being so lazy Misty!"

"I am not lazy." Misty answered forcing her voice to remain calm.

"Yes you are."

"Well, so are you."

"I am not!"

"May, if you're not lazy, you'll go with Brock while Misty gets the firewood." Sharon interrupted.

"Fine." May replied. "I will."

"I'll help you, Misty." Ash suggested.

"Thanks Ash." Misty smiled.

May stood there angrily as she saw Ash and Misty smiled at each other. She couldn't let Misty have Ash; she loved him too much to let him go. She sighed. She would just have to think up of a way to separate the two. She went with Brock thinking all the way.

As May left the clearing, Misty smiled just as smugly as May had smiled when Misty had glared at May. She put down her knapsack next to Ash's backpack and they walked into the forest in silence.

Sharon smiled when she saw the look on May's face when she had heard Ash volunteer to help Misty. She knew what was going on. Misty hadn't told her, she had just guessed. Sharon had seen a few of their small face-offs between them and she found them rather funny. But when she really though about it, when she really thought about the whole situation, she felt sad. Once good friends, the next devious rivals... She still had a small hope that they would be friends again... She sighed. Somehow Sharon knew this would not end well...

Misty picked up small branches, not saying a word to Ash. She smiled at him once in a while but that was it. That was how they acted ever since that day in the clearing. They barely ever talked. And when they did it was either to argue or comment on something. Ash always talked with May though. Something that always worried Misty. Could her love possibly love her enemy?

Misty always had that cloud of worry over her head. And she always thought about it. But she never came to a conclusion. She would just stop thinking about it and start up a conversation with Sharon, Brock, or Max about any particular subject. (She barely ever talked to May and when she did it was mostly to argue.)

As Misty and Ash were about to head back into the clearing, he stopped. Misty who was right behind him carrying wood didn't see him stop so she bumped straight into him causing her to fall. Ash caught her by the arm as both of their pile of sticks fell to the ground. Ash held her there in midair his face blank and covered with worry.

"Is something wrong Ash?" Misty asked her face full of concern.

"It's just... Misty we need to talk. After lunch okay?" Ash responded looking at her hard.

Misty slightly intimidated by the look Ash was giving her replied weakly. "Um... Okay."

Ash smiled at her and Misty smiled back brightly. Together they picked up the firewood and walked back into the clearing.

"Hey Sharon, can you come over here for a sec?" Max asked as Ash and Misty went into the forest.

"Yeah?" Sharon replied.

"Have you kinda noticed that Misty and May seem to argue a lot?" Max questioned in a low voice.

"Yeah I have." Sharon answered nodding.

"Why d'ya think they've been fighting?"

"I dunno. But I have the shrewd idea that it has something to do with Ash..."

"Yeah I think so too..." Max replied. "May told me long time that she liked him."

"She likes him huh?" Sharon asked interestedly. "I think there's a war between 'em Max..."

"Yeah... And the worst part is: we're in the middle of it."

They stopped talking just as Ash and Misty came back into the clearing smiling brightly clearly in a cheerful mood. Sharon and Max watched them in moods far from theirs. They looked at each other and shook their heads with worry.

Brock and May came back exactly one hour later. They had supplies and food with them. While Brock cooked their lunch, May kept thinking about her plan. She had formed the plan as she passed by a TV store showing a movie. She had then began her plan from there and planned to carry it out soon but she didn't know how. She went over to Max who was playing with his Poochyena. Suddenly she spotted the Poke-Nav and came up with an idea.

"He Max, can I ask you something?" May asked as sweetly as she could.

"You already did… What do you want?" Max replied curtly.

"What can't I ask you a question without you biting my head off? At least say ask me nicely what I want." May replied in a fake hurt voice.

"Fine. My dearest sister May what do you want?" Max asked voice full of biting sarcasm.

"Oh nothing much. I just want to know... Is there a waterfall or river around here?"

"Uh... lemme check…" Max looked at the Poke-Nav for a second and then replied, "Uh yeah... One's not too far from here like a quarter or less of a mile due east from here... Why?" He suddenly sounded suspicious.

"Oh I just wanted to know..." May replied coolly

Soon they were all eating stew. May knew exactly what she would do. She smiled smugly to herself as she ate.

_'I'm gonna have to make sure Beautifly knows what to do.'_ May thought still smiling. _'I should put my plan into effect as soon as lunch finishes...'_

And just as they finished lunch she had the perfect opportunity.

"Hey you guys how're we gonna wash these dishes?" Brock asked. "There's no lake or anything around here."

"There's a river around here. It's not too far, from what Max tells me. Just a quarter or less of a mile." May replied quickly. "If you want, Misty and me could go."

Sharon and Max grew tense. Their backs stiffened as they strained to hear Brock's answer over their Pokemon's shouts of glee as they trained. They didn't know what May was planning but they knew it could not be good. The bad thing they realized too late was that Brock didn't know what they knew...

"Um okay..." Brock replied nodding gratefully.

_'Oh crud...'_ Sharon thought fearfully. _'This cannot, cannot end well...'_

Misty didn't seem to care though. She just picked up the plates and followed May who led the way carrying her own set of plates. But before she left the clearing Ash came up to her.

"Hurry up Mist. Because I really need to talk to you." Ash whispered hurriedly as the others began to laze around.

Misty smiled at him as she replied, "Don't worry Ash. I'll be back soon."

Ash grinned at her. He looked around them and made sure no one was looking their way when he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Misty stared at him shocked. Did he do what she thought he just did? Ash just grinned blushing and turned away from her. Misty continued to stare at him as she and May left the clearing.

May and Misty had already arrived at the river. They were both washing the dishes when May went into the trees.

"Okay, Beautifly. You know what to do. Now go! Quickly and make sure she doesn't see you!" May whispered to her Beautifly.

Misty had her back to the trees so she hadn't seen who was coming towards her. She hadn't been thinking at all. She was just too dazed. Ash had kissed her... He had actually kissed her... Those were the only thoughts in her head as Beautifly came flying towards her sprinkling Sleep Powder.

When the dust fell on her she instantly felt drowsy. The only thing she saw before she closed her eyes was the triumphant grin on May's face.

May dragged her towards the waterfall. Once at the bottom she left her there and hurried back to camp carrying the plates. That would leave Misty out of her way so she could win Ash's love.

She was sweating hard when she got back to the clearing. Even though she had mopped herself a bit with her handkerchief she was still slightly sweaty. She walked into the clearing carrying the plates with as much of a blank face as she could put on.

When everyone turned to see May by herself, Max and Sharon grew worried. Where was Misty? they asked themselves. They all stared at her quietly. May pretended to not notice. Finally Sharon broke the silence.

"Hey um... May? Where's Misty?" Sharon asked.

"Oh she saw a Water Pokemon by the river and said she had to have it so she ran after it. She told me to tell you guys to keep going on and to wait for her at the Pokemon Center. She said she would come later. Oh and also to leave her knapsack in case she needed her other Pokemon. She knows the way back to camp so yeah..." May replied all ready for the question.

"Oh..." Ash nodded, disappointment flooded his face, mind, and voice. "Okay then... We'll wait for her at the Pokemon center... She won't be long... I hope..." he had added that last bit more to himself than to anyone else.

They started to pack though Sharon and Max did reluctantly. They had a feeling that not everything May had said was true but they didn't question her.

May packed her stuff thinking all the while. She felt proud of herself. Yet she still had a feeling in the back of her mind that what she had just done wasn't at all right. She sat there thinking if it was a good thing to do but soon shrugged and shook the feeling off. She remembered what Misty had told her, before, when they were still friends...

_'She can't say it wasn't fair because she said it herself...'_ May thought. But soon Misty's voice echoed in her mind...

_'Remember May: All's fair in Love and War.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Well I certainly liked this part a lot. HELL! I loved it! LOL! It's coming along well dontcha think so?<strong>

**Review Please :) I'll give you cyber hugs ;)**


	7. Where Am I?

**Note: Well here ya go people!**

**Characters:**  
><strong>Ash: 16<strong>  
><strong>Misty: 16<strong>  
><strong>Sharon: 16<strong>  
><strong>May: 15<strong>  
><strong>Brock: 20<strong>  
><strong>Max: 11<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Where am I?<span>

_'She can't say it wasn't fair because she said it herself...' May thought. but soon Misty's voice echoed in her mind. _

_'Remember May: All's fair in Love and War...'_

*****3 Hours Later*****

Misty sat up sleepily. Every hope in her body ached. The wonderful sleep soon left her as soon as she sat up. It was dark. Very dark. It was also wet. very wet.

"Ugh... What hit me...?" asked Misty. She looked around but she couldn't see much. "Where am I?" She looked down at her watch. "7:30? It's been three hours since lunch!

Misty stood up and suddenly realized with a frightful jolt that the only Pokemon she had on her was Politoad.

_'Oh crud...'_ Misty thought slowly. _'What happened anyways...?'_ She took out her flashlight she always had in her pocket and shined it around the vicinity. (Misty had left her knapsack with the others when she had gone to wash the dishes) _'Damn dude... I'm right in the middle of a cave... behind a waterfall... I'm so dead... I only have Politoad and not other Pokemon so i can basically say that I'm screwed can't I? No food... No water... No nothing... Why haven't the others started looking for me? I mean-OH CRUD! May!_' Misty suddenly felt a surge of anger as the whole thing came back to her. May sending her Beautifly to put her to sleep and the wicked grin on her face as she fell into the darkness of sleep. _'OH! When I get my hands on that shrew I'll-I'll-...If I get out of here...'_ she thought looking around.

She was first going to have to get out of there then think of what to do. She quickly stepped out of the cave by the side of the falling water without getting too wet. She quickly proceeded to drink some water. She was hungry and thirsty. She flashed her flashlight by some bushes and saw some berries.

Misty ran over to them and picked off one. She nibbles it lightly and to her immense relief they weren't poisonous. She began to eat them at the handfuls. her hunger soon became sedated. She looked around and sighed. She was just gonna have to wait till morning before trying to make her way back to camp. Yawning she stuffed a few more berries into her mouth then headed back to the cave behind the waterfall to sleep.

*****Meanwhile...*****

"Where could Misty be...?" Sharon wondered aloud to Max as she paced about the bedroom. "I mean she would never act like this... not since the days before she had met Ash... It's just not like her..."

"I know Sharon but what can we do? We can't really say anything without proof. Besides i doubt May'll have done something bad... I mean she's crazy and all but to do something really drastic like kill or anything-it's just crazy..."

Ash and co. had gone to the Pokemon Center and had gotten two rooms. Sharon and max were in the girls bedroom since May had gone outside with Ash while Brock slept in the boy's room. Sharon and Max were conferencing and brainstorming on what could have happened to Misty.

"You never know Max. When a woman's in love she'll do just about anything for the man she loves... Take it from someone who knows..." Sharon replied wisely.

"What are we gonna do Sharon? May is like seriously flirting with Ash and it's disgusting you know..." Max asked sighing.

"We'll just have to wait till tomorrow dude. Maybe may was telling the truth... Still to think... She's out there somewhere in the forest tracking down a Pokemon...? It's just nuts dude..." Sharon noted yawning. "Not like thre Misty I know dude..."

*****Meanwhile...*****

"May what do you wanna talk about?" Ash asked dully "I really want to see if Mist is back or not."

"It's just that I need advice Ash... on a boy... Look I really love this guy but I don't think he loves me back. What do you think I should do?" May question sweetly as she got a bit closer to him.

"I've told you May... Just tell him how feel... or the moment will just... pass you by..." Ash replied dully, wishing he had taken his own advice, two years ago and told Misty his own feelings in the clearing she and him had been left alone in.

"You're right..." May bit her lip as she closed her eyes. She really wanted to win Ash 's love before Misty did. This was why she had destroyed their friendship wasn't it? Yet had it been worth it? "Look Ash... I love you!" she exclaimed as she threw herself against him.

She kissed him passionately as they sat on the bench beneath the tree. She heard Ash groan as she slid her hands behind his nape. May felt shivers of pleasure as Ash held her... Then quite suddenly-

"What the hell are you doing May!" Ash yelled pushing her away from him. "You know I love Misty!"

"She doesn't care about you Ash!" May shouted angrily.

"Yes she does!" Ash retorted grabbing her by her arms and looking her straight in the eye.

"If she did wouldn't she be here instead of me!" May shot back fiercely.

Ash let go of May at these words. As much as it pained him to admit it, May was right. Hadn't he told Misty, he liked her two years ago? Hadn't he asked to talk to her right after lunch? Hadn't he given her a kiss? Didn't that mean anything to her? Then why wasn't she here, confessing her love instead of May...? Why...?

May was watching Ash intently. What was going on in his mind? She saw the pain cross his face as he thought. May knew that he was thinking of how she was right. May sighed nervously. Could her one true love be going back to Misty and how he still had a chance...? No... he couldn't... She wouldn't let him... She had to take action now.

"Ash please understand... You don't need her... You've got me... Let me make you happy... Let me be the one who loves you... Choose me..." May whispered as she gently took hold of his hands in hers.

Ash stared at their entwined fingers for a moment, shook his head, got up and left May sitting there by herself. As Ash walked the only thought in his head was that of Misty... Did Misty like him of not...? And if she did wouldn't she be here...?

*****The Next Day*****

"Oh crud dude..." Misty muttered as she walked through the thicket of trees. "At his rate, I'm never gonna get back to camp..."

Misty had been walked for an hour, and still hadn't found her way back to the others She didn't know whether or not they had taken her knapsack of not and this was just getting worse by the minute.

Misty looked around and saw nothing. as she walked she saw Pokemon running here and there. She soon strayed onto a familiar path and found herself in the clearing where they had camped the night before. She looked around and to her immense relief she saw her red knapsack. Running over to it she saw a few bits of fruit left by non other than Sharon for it had Misty's name on it in handwriting, Misty recognized as Sharon's.

Misty also found two notes. She opened one and saw it was from Sharon. It read:

_Misty... WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, GOING OFF ALONE WITH MAY! DON'T YOU NO SHE HATES YOU! ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND! UGH! WAIT UTIL YOU GET BACK, I'M GONNA **KILL** YOU! By the way, be careful! I don't care what you do as long as you get back with us. We're waiting for you at the Pokemon Center okay? **HURRY! **May's getting close 2 Ash! WAY 2 CLOSE! It's getting disgusting!_

_Sharon_

Misty sighed. That was just like Sharon. yell first, Talk later.. Misty quickly proceeded tot he next note. This one from Ash...:

_Misty, please hurry back! I really need to talk to you about something important... I hope you catch that Pokemon... must be really cool if you chose to go after it, instead of talking with me... take care of yourself Misty. Remember I really do and truly care about you. And also remember what I told you two years ago! Even when you feel as if no one likes you or cares about you... I do okay?_

_Love,_

_Ash._

Misty smiled as her heart glowed at Ash's letter. He did at least like her... Maybe that meant she had a chance with him. Still to think she was here, stranded and May was at the Pokemon center flirting with Ash in her absence just made her mad.

Misty sighed and even more determined than she had ever been before she headed out on the path again. But just as she was nearing a sign: Welcome to... but she didn't read the rest because the next thing she saw was...

"Beedrils!" Misty yelled uncontrollably as she ran away in the opposite direction.

But apparently this was the wrong thing to do because they quickly flew after her. Misty ran back into the forest as fast her legs could carry her. She wanted to put as much distance between her and the flock of Beedril.

As she ran though she passed by dozens and dozens of trees and bushes, burying herself deeper and deeper into the forest. Finally when she ran into a cave off to the side of the path she was running on and lost them.

Panting, she sat on a rock, trying to catch her breath. Once her heart began to beat normally she walked out of the cave and saw that the sun was beginning to set. Sighing she decided to leave her knapsack in the cave and went to look for food.

Misty knew that this was a test... This was meant to test how true and strong her love for Ash was. Was her love strong enough to get her through this? Or was she to die alone in the midst of the wilderness all alone and bare like the true and inner Misty felt inside...?

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Cool chappie huh? All suspenseful and mysterious... OOHH! LOL! Next chapter is yet to come!<strong>

**Review please for cyber hugs ^_^**


	8. The Search

**Note: I hope you guys like it!**

**Characters:**  
><strong>Ash: 16<strong>  
><strong>Misty: 16<strong>  
><strong>Sharon: 16<strong>  
><strong>May: 15<strong>  
><strong>Brock: 20<strong>  
><strong>Max: 11<strong>

* * *

><p><span>The Search<span>

"Where the heck is she?" Sharon exclaimed in outrage. "I can't believe this! And all for one effing Pokemon! She is so dead when I get my hands on her!"

Max looked on wearily as Sharon raged around the lobby of the Pokemon Center. People were starting to stare. Max groaned in embarrassment.

Two days had passed and still Misty hadn't come back. Brock was on the phone with his dad, making sure everything was all right at home, May was sitting in a corner by herself, staring at the floor lost in thought, and Ash was watching Sharon, eyes glazed over as if he was looking straight through her but not thinking about her at all. Max sighed. Today was going to be a long day...

"What was she thinking!" Sharon roared. "I mean-!"

"You know what Sharon? SHUTUP!" Max yelled. "Crud! Can't you just stay calm?"

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO BE CALM WHEN MY SISTER IF OUT THERE IN THE EFFING FOREST JUST FOR ONE FREAKING POKEMON WHICH I KNOW ISN'T WORTH IT!" Sharon screamed hysterically. "UGH!" She sank to the floor, her hair covering her face as she muttered crazily under her breath.

Suddenly Ash stood up. He swallowed hard as if he was about to make a very hard decision.

"I'll go.." Ash whispered "I'll go find Misty. Don't worry Sharon..."

Sharon and Max looked up at him and stared. And before Sharon could say another word, he ran off. Grabbing his backpack and with Pikachu at his heels, he ran, through the door of the Pokemon Center. He ran in the direction of the forest.

Sharon stared after him in disbelief. He didn't... He didn't just do that... Or did he...?

"Oh crud... Did Ash...? Just...?" Sharon asked.

Max nodded, fearfully. This was not going to end well... And just to make matters worse-

"Hey Max, Sharon, where did Ash go?" May asked from behind their stunned backs.

Max and Sharon jumped. They turned to face her uncertainly. They stood there awkwardly.

"Well?" May asked.

"Uh..." Max replied.

Sharon suddenly got an idea. She grinned and answered, "He went to look for Misty. Said he can't live another day without her or something like that..."

"WHAT!"

"Well... yeah..." Max added catching on quickly. "You don't have any idea where she might be... do you?"

May suddenly broke into a cold sweat. Trembling slightly she stuttered, "Err... No... not really... W-Why?"

"Oh no reason... We were just wondering... I mean you were the last to see her..." Sharon replied yawning but only closing one eye, which stared at May from the corner. "You could have been making that whole thing about Misty chasing a Pokemon up... I mean how do we know...?"

"Yeah May... How can we trust you?" Max asked suspiciously.

"Why would I-I make that s-stuff up? I mean c-come on you g-guys... You k-know me..." May stuttered awkwardly.

"You're right..." Sharon started brightly.

"Yeah we do know you." Max added cheerfully. "We know you'd never do that to anyone right May?"

"Of-Of course..."

"Cuz if you did May..." Sharon went on with a malicious glint in her eye. "You don't even want to know what would happen to you..."

Smiling Sharon turned to a questioning and confused Brock and began to explain where Ash had gone. May watched her quivering slightly as she sat.

May _knew exactly _what would happen to her if Sharon found out what she had done... Sighing wearily she stared at the floor, thinking all the while... What _had_ she done...? She put a person in danger... And all for her selfishness... May regretted it... Of course she did... Now she wasn't sure if it had been worth it...

"I am in so much trouble..." May sighed.

"Why are you in so much trouble May?" Max asked innocently.

"What?" May shot up, eyes wide in shock as she looked around, suddenly alert. "Oh! Nothing..." May replied and walked away.

Max knew better. He had been watching her while she had turned away. He saw when May's face grew sweaty and nervous when questioned about Misty. Max had also seen when May's face grew distant and troubled... And even somewhat sad... He sighed. May had been lying about Misty and now she was regretting it...

'At least she knows what she did was wrong...' Max thought dully. 'She hasn't gone completely insane... Maybe Sharon was right... People do crazy things for the ones they love... And May's one of them...'

*****Meanwhile...*****

Ash ran out of town and headed for the forest. He had to find Misty. He just had to... No matter what happened, he would use up every breath in his body to find Misty...

As he walked through the bushes and trees, he remembered the quick kiss he had given Misty. He smiled and put a finger to his lips. Her skin had felt so milky-soft and his skin went on fire as if scraped hers...

Pikachu looked up curiously at him but Ash merely smiled.

"Don't worry Pikachu... Just thinking about Misty..." Pikachu smiled up at Ash and Ash smiled back. "You knew I had feelings for her even when I said I couldn't stand her didn't you?" Pikachu nodded knowingly. "I'm gonna find her buddy... And once I do, I'll tell her so don't worry..."

Ash walked on, determined to find Misty. He searched and searched, hoping to find Misty. Ash couldn't rest, wouldn't rest... until he found his one true love..

*****The Next Day at The Pokemon Center*****

Sharon paced impatiently around the lobby as May, Brock and Max watched her wearily. Apart from being angry with Misty, she was also worried sick.

"Sharon sit down." Max ordered forcefully.

Sharon, tired of pacing did so, putting her face in her hands. She couldn't just sit here doing nothing... She had to find Misty...

"That's it!" Sharon exclaimed angrily as she shot up, nearly upturning Brock, who was dozing off. "I can't stand it anymore! I have to go and look for Misty myself!"

Sharon expected them to disagree but they didn't. They merely nodded.

"I'm going with you." May said firmly standing up.

Now that _did _surprise her. What business did May have of looking for Misty? No matter...

"So am I." Max volunteered.

"Me too." Brock nodded though quite drowsily.

"Then let's go." Sharon ordered.

The others nodded in agreement and quickly proceeded to pick up their belongings. Sharon didn't care anymore whether or not Misty was fighting with May... Misty needed all the help she could get...

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Well what do you think? We're going into a different kind of scene after the 10th part kay? If you don't get me, you'll just have to wait and see okay?<strong>

**Review please :)**


	9. Lost and Found

**Note: Hope you guys like this chapter, cuz I'm sure you will even if it's a bit... Well you'll see... Just read!**

**Characters:**  
><strong>Ash: 16<strong>  
><strong>Misty: 16<strong>  
><strong>Sharon: 16<strong>  
><strong>May: 15<strong>  
><strong>Brock: 20<strong>  
><strong>Max: 11<strong>

**A/N: Song, "Tuesday Morning" by Michelle Branch**

* * *

><p><span>Lost &amp; Found<span>

_The others nodded in agreement and quickly proceeded to pick up their belongings. Sharon didn't care anymore whether or not Misty was fighting with May... Misty needed all the help she could get..._

Ash sat on a rock, sweating. He was covered with cuts of low branches and bushes. Sighing he looked around. He was in the same clearing where they had camped in. Suddenly he remembered they had left Misty's knapsack. Quickly he searched for the spot where Sharon had left it and saw to his immense relief, that it was not there. At least Misty wasn't totally indefenseless...

Sighing again, he sat on the rock. _She can't have gone far..._ he decided. _Only a few miles if she didn't get an early start..._ With a sigh, he went to look for food before returning to his search.

Misty yawned and awoke, feeling greatly rested. She sat up and looked around the cave, the ashes of the fire she had clumsily built the ay before, remained of her hopes of her friends finding her... She sighed and got up from her sleeping bag with some difficulty, as she still felt drowsy.

She quickly dressed herself in clean clothes; she had washed the day before and cleaned herself up. She packed her things and with her hope restored, she began to walk back towards the clearing they had camped in... Maybe she would find her friends along the way...

Ash followed some footprints he knew were Misty's. He had followed them on more than one occasion. Pikachu walked up ahead, sniffing for Misty's scent. And sure enough, he did. Running back to Ash, Pikachu pulled at his jeans impatiently, pointing.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked. "You found Misty?"

Pikachu nodded slightly and continued to pint in the direction of trees, which stood closely together blocking out the view of what was behind.

"Lead the way!" Ash exclaimed.

Misty walked and walked into what seemed like circles. Every once in a while, she would end up where she started... On the same path that led her to the cave she had slept in...

Sighing she stopped and looked at her watch. It was nearing noon... She might as well gather some fruit so she could eat something... She left her knapsack in the cave and headed to the trees filled with fruit. The trees stood so closely together that Misty didn't notice what was behind them...

Ash pushed his way through branches, leaves and twigs. Since ash hadn't wanted to waste time in going around the trees, he had decided to climb through. Pikachu helped guide him so Ash didn't want to go through misleading branches.

Finally after a few minutes, Ash and Pikachu were on the other side of the trees. Ash dusted himself off and looked up to see a red head walking towards a cave, carrying a blanket full of fruit...

"Misty!" Ash yelled.

Misty picked fruit here and there, making sure they were ripe enough to pick. She sighed, pausing to check if the fruit was enough for her and her Pokemon. Deciding it was, she turned towards the cave before hearing-

"Misty!" A voice yelled.

She turned and saw-

"Ash!" Misty screamed.

Ash ran towards Misty when she called out his name. Misty dropped the blanket and ran towards Ash. They embraced, Misty crying in relief and Ash laughing in happiness at finding her.

"Where have been Misty?" Ash asked.

"Lost. I haven't been able to find my way back at all!" Misty replied wiping away her tears. "I can't believe I've been lost for two days!"

"Neither can I Mist..." Ash let go of her and looked her up and down.

She must look better than him. She wasn't exactly clean but she had fresher clothes and her face and arms weren't as bruised as his...

Misty looked him up and down. He looked a wreck. His face was covered in dirt and bruises. She had to get him cleaned up...

"Come on Ash. You looked like you need a bath and some clean clothes." Misty ordered. "Let's go..."

Misty stared up at the sky. The gray clouds covered the sun from view. She washed vigorously, the dirty clothes, Ash had taken off. He was right now washing himself behind the waterfall, where they had decided to camp by.

Was he washing himself with soap like she had ordered him to or was he rubbing himself down like he wanted to...? **(A/N: O_o Whoa...I'd like 2 c that. JK. LOL.)** She shook her heads trying to rid herself of such thoughts.

_I remember, the stormy weather,  
><em>_The way the sky looks when it's cold.  
><em>_And you were with me,  
><em>_Content with walking,  
><em>_So unaware of the world_

Misty stood up, carrying Ash's dry clothes she had washed a while before he decided to take a bath. He must be done showering already... She had left him wash over twenty minutes ago, and she knew him not to take long at all...

She slipped past the falling water putting the clothes down by Ash's sleeping bag. When she turned however, her breath caught in her chest, as she stared, mouth agape in admiration and surprise.

"Thanks Misty." Ash smiled.

_Please don't drive me home tonight,  
><em>_'Cause I don't wanna feel alone.  
><em>_Please don't drive me home tonight,  
><em>_Cause I don't wanna go!  
><em>_Tuesday morning,  
><em>_In the dark.  
><em>_I was finding out,  
><em>_Who you are_

Ash was standing, unashamed in what seemed to be a towel around his waist. His muscular chest gleaming with the wetness of his bath and hair sparkling with water. Misty stared then suddenly regaining herself; she blushed, trying not to look at the bulging towel around his waist.

"I-uh-no problem Ash..." Misty stuttered keeping her eyes focused on the ground.

"Hey uh Misty?" Ash asked humor clearly in his voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm-I'm fine..." Misty replied, blushing.

"Then would you mind staying here while I change? I don't want you to go running off again..."

_I took your picture,  
><em>_While you were sleeping,  
><em>_And then I paced around the room.  
><em>_If I had known then,  
><em>_That these things happen,  
><em>_Would they have happened with you? (ooh.)_

Misty nodded silently and sat herself on a rock, with her back to Ash. What was she doing? She should leave! Why was she here? Maybe because... she wanted to? She smiled lightly. She had to admit it; she was curious and excited...

"Misty can I ask you something?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. You always can Ash..." Misty replied.

"Would you like to sleep with me?"

"WHAT?" **(A/N: OMG! ^_~ LoL!)**

_Please don't drive me home tonight,  
><em>_'Cause I don't wanna feel alone.  
><em>_Please don't drive me home tonight,  
><em>_'Cause I don't wanna go!  
><em>_Tuesday morning,  
>I<em>_n the dark.  
>I<em>_ was finding out,  
><em>_Who I was._

"I mean well... I accidentally wet your sleeping bag..." Ash quickly replied. "So yeah..."

Misty blushed. Of course he meant that... She had though maybe... he...-

"Okay Ash..." She smiled.

"So um Misty... you comfortable?" Ash inquired.

"Yeah." Misty answered.

She was more than comfortable. Heck, she was in freaking heaven! Ash had his arm around her and their bodies were closely together. She couldn't help but a feel a heat radiating around them. Misty turned to see Pikachu already sound asleep, curled up in Ash's backpack. At least she knew this would be kept between the two of them...

_And if you turned around to see me and I was gone, (ooh.)  
><em>_You should have looked outside your window.  
><em>_'Cause the sun was coming up! (oooh!)  
><em>_The sun was coming up! (ooh! oooh! ooh...)_

"Misty I-" Ash started.

She turned to face him but only caused their lips to meet lightly. She stared at him, and he stared back, their eyes locked and sealed with passion as it took over both of them.

Ash stroked her cheek and Misty's skin went on fire. She dug her fingers in his hair and he let out a groan. The space left between them was instantly gone as their lips smothered themselves and their bodies made contact.

Their love mounted around them as they became two. The clung to each other, fiercely, showing each other the love... the want... the passion... that they had always needed...

_Please don't drive me home tonight,  
><em>_'Cause I don't wanna feel alone!...  
><em>_Tuesday morning...  
><em>_In the dark...  
><em>_We were finding out,  
><em>_Who we are.  
><em>_Tuesday morning,  
><em>_In the dark! (ooh.)  
><em>_We were finding out,  
><em>_Who we are!  
><em>_Who we are... (ooh oh ooh!)  
>Who we are!<em>  
><em>Who we are... (ooh oh ooh!)<em>  
><em>Who we are...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Well uh... *cough* What did you guys think?... hehe... A little out of the ordinary on my part cuz it's not my usual style but I thought I'd try it out. You know? Spice it up if you know what I mean. ^_~ Besides it fits perfectly with the following chapters to come.<strong>

**Review please :D**


	10. Unexpected Visit

Unexpected Visit

Misty awoke in Ash's arms and with his comfortable black shirt on. She smiled and turned to face him. Sighing lightly she caressed Ash's cheek, causing him to wake.

"Morning Ash." Misty whispered kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Morning Mist." Ash muttered, yawning but kissing her all the same. "What should we do now?"

"I dunno..." Misty shrugged. "You wanna eat?"

"Sure."

Misty tried to sit up at the same time as Ash which made each lose balance and grab each other's shoulders, pulling each other closer. This caused each other's bodies to respond accordingly. Misty stopped and began to blush. Ash groaned but smiled.

"You know Misty? This is gonna be hard to do, what with me loving you and all... I don't think I'd be able to take it..." Ash grinned.

"I love you too Ash and everything about you... but we've got to be able to be separated from each other for a few hours..." Misty smiled.

"Don't think the way we are will be much help."

"Nope... Here. I'll get up first..." Misty pushed herself up; suddenly realizing she had nothing but Ash's shirt.

She blushed as she stood awkwardly in front of Ash as she slipped on her underclothing and as she put on the rest of her clothes. Ash sat up and stared at her with awe. Misty flushing took off his shirt and threw it over his face.

"You can keep it." Ash grinned as she took back his shirt. "It looks better on you anyway... Well... actually... now that I think of it... **Nothing** looks better on you..."

Misty held the shirt, turning much more scarlet than before. After she finished putting it away in her knapsack, she sat on a rock, waiting expectantly. Ash started then laughed.

"Oh, you want me to go next?" Ash asked with a grin.

Misty nodded, grinning wickedly. Ash blushed lightly but otherwise stood up, unashamed. (Thankfully Pikachu was still sleeping in Ash's bag, which was nearer to the entrance of the cave.) Misty watched in adoration as he neared her.

"You know Misty? I don't think we're gonna get out much, huh?" Ash grinned.

"Nope." Misty shook her head as Ash pulled off her shirt slowly...

**...**

Misty and Ash walked together, talking happily. Pikachu watched them as he walked behind. They were really, really happy all right... It seemed nothing could destroy their happiness... But... there was something... someone... who was very near...

**...**

"Sharon, exactly where are we going?" Max asked.

"To the waterfall where May left Misty..." Sharon replied curtly. "Once we look around there, we go back tot he clearing where we camped a few days ago..."

"Good idea." Brock commented.

"Yeah, well we better hurry up if we wanna catch up to Ash." May added as they kept on walking.

"Let's take a break." Max suggested. "We've been walking for nearly an hour... And it's nearly noon..."

"Let's eat near the waterfall." Sharon replied. "For now, lets rest. We're close."

Sharon sat on a rock and put her book bag down next to May's bag. Max and Brock talked quietly while May stared around them, wondering. Suddenly something caught her eye. Under a bush she saw an Aggron key chain attached to another key chain which had a picture of-

"Misty and... No... It can't be!" Sharon whispered.

She got up and went over to the bush and picked up the key chain. With trembling hands, she stared at the picture with fear. It **was** him... He was **here**... In the forest... Where Misty was lost in... Sharon couldn't believe it... He was here... NO!... This wasn't good... not good at all...

**...**

"Ash? Where are we?" Misty asked.

"Uh... um... Well I'm not sure..." Ash replied shrugging sheepishly.

"Ash!"

"Sorry Mist but without Max or a map... I'm not really sure where to go..."

Misty sighed. She knew better than to let Ash lead them. She looked at her watch and saw it was one o'clock. They should stop and eat the fruit and water they had.

"Ash, c'mon let's eat before we keep on going." Misty suggested.

"Yeah. All right." Ash replied.

**...**

"Sharon are you okay?" Max asked as he washed the dishes next to her.

"Huh? Oh yeah... I'm fine Max... Just worried about Mist is all..." Sharon replied trying to smile.

Sharon wasn't only worries about misty. She was also worried about the key chain she had found earlier. She knew to whom it belonged to and the face that he was here, somewhere in the forest scared her out of her mind.

Sharon knew he wasn't dangerous bit his presence was... especially to Misty. After all Misty liked Ash and not him... This was not good for any of them...

**...**

Misty yawned as they walked. It had been two hours since they last stopped and she had to admit it she was tired. Ash walked ahead, whistling loudly and happily. She rolled her eyes. She knew **exactly** what had made him so happy... That pervert...

"Ash! I'm tired. Let's rest..." Misty complained as she dragged he feet.

"Okay. But over here." Ash pointed behind some bushes he was pulling back.

Misty groaning in relief, followed Ash. She walked past the bushes and found herself in the same clearing they had camped in a few days ago. That meant they were near the Pokemon Center!

"You know, I kind of thought it would take us longer to go back to that clearing." Max wondered aloud to Sharon as they walked.

"Yeah well... Something tells me the sooner we find Misty, the better..." Sharon replied. "Sides I got a feeling she's there..."

There was silence for a while then-

"Sharon what's that key chain?" Max asked pointing to the key chain before Sharon could stop him. "Misty... and... who's this?"

"It's-Look Max... I'm not going to lie to you... Just do me a favor and promise me you won't tell anyone..." Sharon yanked back the chain.

Max nodded. Brock and May were in the back, talking while Max and Sharon were a few feet ahead of them... Still Sharon did not the care of the distance between the four, for she whispered quietly. Max stared as he saw a kind of worried look cross her eyes.

"This Max..." Sharon muttered pointing to the key chain while Lily nodded fervently by her side. "...would jeopardize Ash and Misty's relationship forever..." Sharon walked on and just as they passed by some bushes and cam into a clearing, her heart skipped a beat. "Oh... shit..."

"Misty do you think we should camp here tonight?" Ash asked.

"Okay. Sure, why not?" Misty replied smiling.

As Misty stood up to kiss Ash on the cheek, she stopped for she noticed movement in some bushes in front of them. Ash noticed too. They both stood up and stared. Suddenly the movement stopped as a person stepped out from behind them. A person who had red-orange hair and cerulean blue-green eyes with two girls, a boy and an Aaron in tow...

"Oh my God... Dan?" Misty whispered her eyes widening.

"Misty? Is it really you?" Dan asked incredulously.

"Mist what's going on?" Ash inquired puzzled. "Who's he?"

Misty turned from Dan to Ash in fear. Then to her surprise, she heard another movement of bushes to her right. She stared as Sharon appeared with Brock, May and Max... Sharon's eyes looked at the scene before her. Her first words were, "Oh... shit..."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Cliffhanger ;). What will happen now that Dan has shown up? When I update you'll find out xD. Lol, sorry if Imm being mean :) I don't mean too...<strong>

**Please Review :)**


	11. Explain but Make a Choice

**Note: Ha Ha! Here is the chapter that's full of drama that you've all been waiting for!**

**Characters:  
>Ash: 16<br>Misty: 16  
>Sharon: 16<br>Damien: 16  
>May: 15<br>Brock: 20  
>Max: 11<br>Dan: 17  
>Britney: 20<br>Mary: 11**

* * *

><p><span>Explain but Make a Choice<span>

"Oh my God... Dan?" Misty whispered her eyes widening.

"Misty? Is it really you?" Dan asked incredulously.

"Mist what's going on?" Ash inquired puzzled. "Who's he?"

Misty turned from Dan to Ash in fear. Then to her surprise, she heard another movement of bushes to her right. She stared as Sharon appeared with Brock, May and Max... Sharon's eyes looked at the scene before her. Her first words were, "Oh... shit..."

"Sharon! Hi!" Dan exclaimed. ""Hello Lily." Dan waved to Sharon's Pikachu who stood stunned on Sharon's shoulder.

"Misty who is this guy?" Ash asked again, pointing to Dan in somewhat disgust.

"I'm Daniel Everwaters, Misty's boyfriend." Dan replied coolly. "You can call me Dan…err…"

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, Misty's other boyfriend. " Ash snapped glaring.

"Oh crap…" Sharon whispered staring at Dan and Ash glare at each other.

Misty stared from Dan to Ash, tears of fear in her eyes. They both stared at her with a look of puzzled anger. She covered her face with her hands and shook her head.

"You have to tell them Mist…" Sharon whispered.

Misty took her face out of her hands and looked up at Ash and Dan. She had to tell them… She couldn't think of the consequences right now…

"Look… Ash… Right after me and Sharon had that fight, five years ago I headed straight for the ferry once the blimp broke down… I had every intention of going home but then… I met Dan…" Misty looked at Dan, smiling. "He saved me from drowning…. I stayed with him for a year and a half then I went home for another year and a half…."

"Were you going out with him?" Ash demanded furiously.

Misty nodded solemnly and continued, "With Dan I felt nice so I agreed to go out with him… Finally when I came looking for you and found you, I felt so bad because I knew I was in love with you and you liked me… It's just… Dan was the only other guy who showed they cared for me besides Rudy…" Misty closed her eyes and looked away from both Ash's anger and Dan's shock. "That's right about when I forgot Dan for good or at least I had…

"After yesterday I knew things would never be the same… So I knew I had to break up with Dan… And well…. I really intended to break up with him Ash…. But now… I don't think I could choose…" Misty sighed.

"Well you're going to Misty. It's either me of him! Choose!" Ash snarled.

"What!" Sharon yelled in outrage making everyone jump. Everyone seemed to have forgotten each other was there. Now everyone turned to see a furious Sharon. "You're not serious are you! She just told you, she can't! And you're gonna make her?"

"Relax Sharon…." the tall black haired and brown eyed boy behind Dan replied soothingly.

"No Damien, I will not relax!" Sharon snapped. "This is totally harsh on Ash's part!"

"Well he should be!" May piped up angrily. "He just found out the girl he likes is two-timing him!"

"Oh please May!" Sharon retorted rolling her eyes. "You just saying that cuz you want Ash for yourself!"

"So what if I do?" May countered, eyes flaring. "Misty doesn't deserve him! Especially not after this little secret came out!" May went on pointing at Misty haughtily. "I wouldn't be surprised if she was selling it out to every guy she met!"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" a girl behind Dan shouted. "You have no right to insult Misty like that!"

"You don't even her!" another small girl from behind Dan added fiercely.

"Oh and like you do?" May responded sarcastically.

"Yes we do." Dan glared angrily. "She is our best friend and we know for a fact that she is nothing like you say she is!"

"Oh? And how do you explain this?" May asked sardonically as she gestured at Misty, Ash, and Dan.

The two girls already at May in anger. One who was the tallest and oldest had white king, black hair and brown eyes, had her hands balled into fists. The smaller girl who was a red head with light skin and bright cerulean blue green eyes, had her arms crossed as she glared at may.

"Britney… I think you should calm down…" Damien whispered to the tall raven haired girl.

"You too Mary." Dan muttered to the small red head.

"Just because you're my brother, doesn't mean you can order me around!" Mary yelled, enraged.

"Misty! Choose!" Ash repeated.

Misty turned from Ash to Dan in Fear. The four girls and two boys continued to argue as Brock and Max watched on, helplessly. What was she going to do? She couldn't choose between the two boys of her life….

Dan… made her feel safe secure and cared for. Ash… made her feel passionate, loved and happy…. How could she choose? Misty watched as the girls argues then looked back at Dan and Ash who had begun to argue even more fiercely. Misty closed her eyes, trying to black out the voices… She couldn't…. She had to stop this. Opening her eyes, she squared her shoulders, eyes flaring.

"That is it!" Misty screamed angrily. "I don't want a word out of any of you!"

"Well of all the rude-!" May started but Sharon cut in, "Shut it May!"

"Ash, Dan!" Misty rounded on them scowling. "I'm not choosing either of you! Ash I have never seen you act so disgraceful towards me as you have today! How dare you let May insult me after telling me, you loved me? At Least Dan defended me!" Misty glared fiercely. "I mean after all we've been through? You just stand there and say nothing!"

"Look Misty!" ash started, angrily. "Don't you dare say shit to me! Don't you dare reproach me! I mean I just found out **my** girlfriend already has a boyfriend! Now I want you to choose!"

"I will not be forced to Ash!" Misty snapped.

"Fine then!" Ash replied forcefully. "Now I see you prefer to roam before choosing. I want you to leave!" Ash went on furiously. "Go be a slut elsewhere!"

"I am no slut ash Ketchum!" Misty shouted, tears of anger and despair in her eyes. "But fine! I'll leave! That way you can be alone just like you always wanted! And May," Misty turned to May angrily. ",you can have him for all I care!"

Misty grabbed her knapsack and stomped out of the clearing, tears were streaming down her face but she kept her head up all the same. And as she left, Sharon grabbed better hold of the backpack and walked up to Ash in anger.

"Ash Ketchum, I have one thing to say to you: YOU ARE THE LOWEST SCUM OF THE EARTH! How dare you call Mist a slut! How could you! What the hell were you thinking! Do you have any idea what you've lost!" Sharon screamed uncontrollably. "You've lost the love of your life and a best friend in the process… You now have so many enemies…" Sharon glared scowling. "And trust me… I'm one of them… Don't you dare come near Misty… Or you'll regret it…. You'll regret it… Cuz if you hurt Misty again, I will never forgive you nor will I let you near any of my family… Good bye and good riddance!"

Sharon began to walk off in the direction where Misty had gone but stopped short beside Dan, Britney, Damien and Mary.

"Good bye Damien, Britney, May… It was nice seeing you guys again…" Sharon muttered. "Bye… Pikachu…" Sharon bent down to cuddle Ash's Pikachu. "I'm sorry you had to see this…" She got up and turned to Brock and Max, smiling lightly. "I'll see you guys around…" And as Sharon began to pass Dan she said, "I hope I'll see you again Dan… After all… you didn't force Misty to choose…"

Sharon left, following after Misty, eyes flaring and hands balled into first… She never looked back… Not once…

Misty walked, not stopping at all. She knew what she had left behind, she would never get him back… But how could he…? How could Ash have done that after all they'd been through…? Especially after… Misty sat down on a log.

How could he…? Misty felt more hot and wet tears begin to fall as she stared up at the setting sun.

"Why…? Why?" Misty cried out.

"Misty…" Sharon came out from the trees. "Forget him…"

"It's just… Sharon… we… we… I… we spent the night…" Misty sobbed closing her eyes. "…Together…"

Sharon looked at Misty full of pity. She knew exactly what Misty meant… But Sharon knew Misty had to get over him…

"I loved him Sharon!" Misty choked. "I loved him like no other…"

"He doesn't deserve you Mist…" Sharon whispered. "I mean just look at what he just did to you!"

"What did he do…?" Misty whispered.

"He used you…" Sharon muttered feeling ears well up in her own eyes…

Misty sobbed. She knew Sharon was right… Ash didn't deserve her love… She should just forget him… But how…?"

"You're right Sharon…" Misty replied, raising her head. "I have to…"

Misty stood up and faced the setting sun with a tearstained face. She had to forget Ash… She just had to… Misty needed to get over him… Now… and forever… Misty needed to wipe him from her memory, so he couldn't hurt her anymore… Never again would her with making choices… Never again….

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Well next chappie we're going into a different scene dudes! Lot's of new stuff happen! It's so exciting! OMG! LoL. If you don't get me too bad! ^_~ You'll have to wait for the next chappie! <strong>

**Please Review :)**


	12. Three Years Gone & Where are You Now?

**Note: Here's the next chapter ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>But first I would like to think the people that have reviewed my story :)<strong>

**Angelcutepie - My fav. reviewer and good friend :D**

**Zombiehunter1982 **

**ThatOneDwarf**

**123 .T rentner T. 321**

**Amber522**

**Timprime1 - I don't think he's reading anymore...but still I have to thank him for the reviews :D**

**Well, that's all the people that reviewed so far and thank you so much :) & even if you reviewed once, still thank you :D You all are the only reason why I post new chapters.**

**And Angelcutepie, I'm dedicating this chapter to you because you are my mosy loyal reviewer; you reviewed every single chapter...so here you go :D this is your chapter!**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters:<strong>  
><strong>Misty: 19<strong>  
><strong>Dan: 20<strong>  
><strong>Sharon: 19<strong>  
><strong>Damien: 19<strong>

**A/N: We have a song! "Where Are You Now?" By Michelle Branch and "Slipped Away" By Avril Lavign**

* * *

><p><span>Three Years Gone &amp; Where are You Now?<span>

***Three years later***

Nineteen year old matured Misty turned to see an excited nineteen year old matured Sharon come out of a shoe store carrying five bags of shoes and clothing. They were shopping again like Sharon had asked to; ever since they had moved to New York with Dan and Damien, that's all she ever wanted to do. That and battle and kiss Damien who she was currently going out and was planning to marry, come February. Misty sighed. Although she liked shopping a good deal, it had sort of lost its delight after the first week…

She really missed being out on the road… Ever since that fight three years ago, she had traveled with Dan, but after 1 year he was officially named The World's Greatest Pokemon Coordinator. After that, they had traveled far and wide, going to famous places and meeting famous people, the four of them becoming ones themselves. Now two years later, they had settled in New York where Britney, Max, Mary and Brock still visited them.

_("Where Are You Now?")_

_Maybe I'd be better on my own._  
><em>No one ever seems to understand me.<em>  
><em>It's easier for me to be alone.<em>  
><em>But there's still a piece of me that feels so empty.<em>  
><em>I've been all over the world,<em>  
><em>I've seen a million different places,<em>  
><em>But through the crowds and all the faces,<em>  
><em>I'm still out there looking for you.<em>

Sharon was an Ice Pokemon Master, Damien was a Fire Pokemon Master, Max was a Grass Pokemon Master and Mary was an Electric Coordinator and Misty was known as the Water Pokemon Master. All of them were famous. They never needed anything… Misty had everything she ever wanted and more… yet… ever since she had stopped traveling she felt as if something was missing… Ash…

_[Chorus:]  
>Oh, where are you now?<br>I'm trying to get by with never knowing at all.  
>What is the chance of finding you out there?<br>Or do I have to wait forever?_

She had to admit it, she missed Ash… She loved him but what he had done to her was unforgivable. Yet she still wonder where he was now… Last thing she had heard was from Professor Oak… Ash had been competing for The Pokemon Master title and what was more he and May had been going out and had a steady relationship for three years now. Misty sighed as she tried to remember when was the first time she had gone out with Dan… it had been 8 years ago and they hadn't broken up since… Although they had traveled apart for a time…

_I write about the things I'll never know.  
>And I can't find a moment just to slow down.<br>It makes me think I'll never have the chance,  
>To figure out, (To figure out…)<em>

_What it's all about, (What it's all about…)_  
><em>So tell me (Tell me…)<em>

_What it's all about!_

Still… even if Misty liked Dan a great deal, and had a great adoration for him, she had to admit, she loved Ash… And she wondered where he was. After all, they had been the greatest of friends, and things shouldn't have ended this way… She just wished she knew where she was so they could…talk…

_[Chorus:]  
>Cuz where are you now?<br>I'm trying to get by with never knowing at all.  
>What is the chance of finding you out there?<br>Or do I have to wait forever?_

But Misty knew Dan wouldn't approve of it. Although Dan never talked about the fight, Misty knew he hated Ash for stealing her… innocence… In fact the very night Dan had come after her, he had taken her… So Misty very much doubted Dan would like it if she talked with Ash again…

_Yeah! La, la, la, la, la, ooh._

_Where are you now?_  
><em>I'm trying to get by with never ever knowing at all,<em>  
><em>And I still don't know ooh…<em>

Misty just wanted to talk to him… She didn't think, things between them would ever go back to the way they were… But she really wanted to become his friend again. They had traveled for a long time and she really loved their friendship… if she couldn't save their love, she at least wanted to save their friendship… But she had to admit it… he had slipped away… Never ever to come back…

_Where are you now?  
>I'm trying to get by with never ever knowing at all.<br>What is the chance of finding you out there?  
>Or do I have to wait,<br>Or do I have to wait,  
>Or do I have to wait forever?<em>

_Ooh yeah…_

Misty laughed at Sharon who was grabbing clothes here and there. She was a fanatic of shoes and clothes as well as Pokemon and training. Well at least Sharon was enjoying herself. Usually when Misty went to shop alone, without Dan, she couldn't help but think about when Ash left her…

_("Slipped Away")_

_Na na, na na na, na na._  
><em>I miss you, miss you so bad.<em>  
><em>I don't forget you, oh it's so sad.<em>  
><em>I hope you can hear me,<em>  
><em>I remember it clearly..<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>The day you slipped away,<em>  
><em>Was the day, I found it won't be the same.<em>  
><em>Ooooh<em>

Sharon and Misty waited for the limo to come, and take them back to their apartments. Sharon flipped through a magazine as Misty looked for the limo. Just as she saw it turn the corner, Misty heard Sharon scoff. Turning to her, Misty saw her sister frowning at the magazine

"What?" Misty asked.

"Hmpff…" Sharon replied with another scoff as she kept on reading as they got inside the limo, Misty behind her.

_Na na, la la la , na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you,_  
><em>Goodbye on the hand.<em>  
><em>I wish that I could see you again,<em>  
><em>I know that I can't.<em>

"What is it?" Misty asked more impatiently as the driver began to drive towards their homes.

"Go ahead and read it…" Sharon snapped throwing Misty the magazine. "Though I advise you not to throw up…"

Misty opened up the magazine and flipped to the article which angered Sharon:

Ash Ketchum has now officially been given the title of Pokemon Master, although many around the world have already called him by that title for almost a year. Yesterday however he gave a statement, ["A Pokemon master and proud!"] confirming his official title. Now almost all Master Titles have been filled.

_Oooooh._  
><em>I hope you can hear me,<em>  
><em>Cause I remember it clearly.<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>The day you slipped away,<em>  
><em>Was the day, I found it won't be the same.<em>  
><em>Ooooh<em>

Currently the titles that have been filled are: Grass Pokemon Master by Max White, Water Pokemon Master by Misty Waterflower, Electric Pokemon Master by Tyler Sayer, Ice Pokemon Master by Sharon Anderson, Fire Pokemon master by Damien Dawnson. Ground, Psychic, Magma, Steel etc Pokemon Masters are still free and unnamed.

Ash has also commented that he has been going out with May White, a close childhood companion of his. ["My best friend and lover…"] The couple announced that they shall settle down in Los Angeles where they have found a home.

_I've had my wake up,_  
><em>Won't you wake up?<em>  
><em>I keep asking why?<em>  
><em>And I can't take it,<em>  
><em>It wasn't fake.<em>  
><em>It happened you passed by.<em>

Misty stared at the picture of Ash and May who were holding each other, dearly. Sighing she looked over the pictures of her and her friends with a smile.

"He didn't deserve that title, if you ask me." Sharon commented, disgusted.

"I like your picture." Misty replied completely ignoring Sharon's comment completely. "Damien's too… and Tyler too… Ash is well…"

"Makes him look like a demigod, I know." Sharon rolled her eyes. "That dangerous bastard doesn't deserve the title…"

"Damien and Tyler look better though." Misty yawned, giving her back the magazine.

"Hitting on Hallie's and my boyfriend Mist?" Sharon grinned.

Misty laughed and shook her head as they pulled up to their apartment building. Misty helped take Sharon's bags and proceeded inside to the elevator, where they went up to the highest floor.

_Now you're gone, Now you're gone,_  
><em>There you go, there you go,<em>  
><em>Somewhere I can't bring you back.<em>  
><em>Now you're gone, now you're gone,<em>  
><em>There you go, there you go,<em>  
><em>Somewhere you're not coming back.<em>

"Dan? Sweetheart, you here?" Misty called out as she closed her apartment door behind her.

"I'm in my study hon!" Dan yelled back.

Misty carrying the magazine, entered the large study and saw her red orange haired Cerulean blue-green eyed and handsome twenty year old matured boyfriend.

"They have a new Pokemon Master." Misty yawned sitting down as she put the magazine in front of him.

"Who?" Dan asked, curiously looking up.

"It's Ash."

"That bastard doesn't deserve it." Dan spat looking at the picture with disgust. "I like your picture…" Dan stood up and went around the desk to her. "Do you miss him…" he whispered putting his hands on her shoulder as he looked down at her.

_[Chorus]_

_The day you slipped away,_  
><em>Was the day, I found it won't be the same noo…<em>  
><em>The day you slipped away,<em>  
><em>Was the day, I found it won't be the same oooh….<em>

Misty looked at Ash's picture with a sigh. He looked so handsome… but she wasn't about to jeopardize her special relationship with Dan… She loved Dan too much now… After all Ash probably didn't remember her… He had slipped away… and she hoped never ever to come back… Even if she did miss him…

Misty looked up at Dan with a smiled as she stood up. Grinning wickedly she began to unbutton his shirt as she whispered, "No, how could I? When there's a wonderful guy right in front of me?"

_Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah…  
>I miss you..<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Well you like it or what? Please tell me in a review :) it'll make me happy :D<strong>


	13. The Years Gone, By a Long Time

**Note: This part is a great one too! So read on!**

**Characters:**

**Misty: 19**

**Dan: 20**

**Sharon: 19**

**Damien: 19**

**A/N: We have a song! "Sincerely Me" by New Found Glory (Still my fav band!)**

* * *

><p><span>The Years Gone, by a Long Time<span>

"Ash! Ash!" An excited eighteen year old mature May exclaimed running towards him. "Look! Look!"

Nineteen year old matured Ash turned away from the window to see a blur of loose brown hair fly into his arms, obscuring his vision as he fell to the living room floor with a Thump! Groaning he sat up taking May off his stomach and onto his lap.

"What is it May?" Ash asked.

"Read it! Read it!" May yelled shoving the magazine in his face.

Ash stared down at his and May's picture and above it the title: NEW POKEMON MASTER! Ash's heart skipped a beat as he saw one of the picture near the bottom… Misty

_Dear your name here…_  
><em>It's been a long time, very long time,<em>  
><em>Since I've heard your voice<em>  
><em>And I bet she never though I was,<em>  
><em>So sorry so?<em>

Ash Ketchum has now officially been given the title of Pokemon Master, although many around the world have already called him by that title for almost a year. Yesterday however he gave a statement, ["A Pokemon master and proud!"] confirming his official title. Now almost all Master Titles have been filled.

Currently the titles that have been filled are: Grass Pokemon master by Max Maple, Water Pokemon Master by Misty Waterflower, Electric Pokemon Master by Tyler Sayer, Ice Pokemon Master by Sharon Anderson, Fire Pokemon master by Damien Dawnson. Ground, Psychic, Magma, Steel etc Pokemon Masters are still free and unnamed.

Ash has also commented that he has been going out with May Maple, a close childhood companion of his. ["My best friend and lover…"] The couple announced that they shall settle down in Los Angeles where they have found a home.

_I've hard time, very hard time,_  
><em>Seeing less of you,<em>  
><em>I never thought you knew<em>

"I love your picture" May whispered smiling.

"Max's is nice too. Youngest Master to date right?" Ash still looked over the pictures. "I didn't know Sharon was the Ice Pokemon Master, she looks good… Damien's Fire? No surprise there… After that fight he visited us a lot remember? Tyler huh? Good friend and great trainer… Misty…"

"Although I never liked her she was an excellent Water Trainer…" May commented solemnly.

"Yeah… yeah she was… And apparently still is…" Ash muttered.

_So can you see?_  
><em>You're seeing less of me darling.<em>  
><em>And you're blind to the fact that my,<em>  
><em>Heart stopped beating,<em>  
><em>And I'm as good as dead,<em>  
><em>And I'm as good as dead.<em>

Of course she was… She had traveled with him after all, and he had seen her great battling skills. How could she not have become Water Pokemon Master? Especially now that she had perfected her skills and learned from her mistakes. Ash had to admit it… Even after three years she still looked great… Absolutely stunningly beautiful… he had to admit it, he missed her a good deal…

_Dear I forgot your name again..._  
><em>Just picking up where I left off,<em>  
><em>(Oh yeah) This is the part where you leave me.<em>  
><em>So sorry so?<em>

Misty had after all been his first and special intimate relationship… but although he still wished things had ended differently… He was sorry for acting the way he did… Maybe if he hadn't acted so savagely she wouldn't have gone like she did… but did she know he was sorry? Probably not… Sharon would have made sure of that… And even if she did, she probably didn't care…

_I've had a hard time, very hard time,_  
><em>Seeing less of you,<em>  
><em>I never thought you knew.<em>

"She's still been going out with Dan after all these years…" May added looking at Misty's picture. "They said that in an article a few weeks ago when they had an exclusive with him, Sharon and Damien. Dan's The World's Greatest Pokemon Coordinator."

"He is?" Ash asked surprised. "Didn't know that…"

"What are you two doing?" a voice came from the doorway.

_So can you see?_  
><em>You're seeing less of me darling,<em>  
><em>And you're blind to the fact that my,<em>  
><em>Heart stopped beating.<em>

Ash and May jumped to their feet as they saw Max an Mary staring at them from the doorway. Max was wearing a suppressed grin on his face while Mary wore a disapproving frown.

"There are minors in this house…" Mary said scowling

"If I had my way, there wouldn't be…" Ash growled walking out of the room and to his study.

"Sorry you guys…" May smiled,

"Sorry! Dan you guys are all over each other 99% of the time we're here and the other 1% is when you're not here…" Mary scowled.

_So can you see?_  
><em>You're seeing less of me darling.<em>  
><em>And you're blind to the fact that my,<em>  
><em>Heart stopped beating,<em>  
><em>And I'm as good as dead,<em>  
><em>And I'm as good as dead.<em>  
><em>This is all I have to say,<em>  
><em>This is all I have to say.<em>  
><em>(Go!)<em>

Ash entered his study with a sigh, realizing he still held the magazine. He went over to his chair and sank into it, opening to the article where Misty's picture was. He stared down at her, looking over her delicate features. As Ash looked down at the caption underneath, he felt a great fury take over him.

Misty Waterflower, Water Pokemon Master is currently dating none other than Daniel (Dan) Everwaters, World's Greatest Pokemon Coordinator, a close childhood companion.

_So can you see?_  
><em>You're seeing less of me darling,<em>  
><em>And you're blind to the fact that my,<em>  
><em>Heart stopped beating<em>.

She was gone… Ash had to forget her. She wasn't his anymore… Misty was Dan's now and he had to forget her. Although he still loved her… She probably had forgotten all about him… now that she was with Dan… Ash threw the magazine away from him and looked away as he felt a lump of emotion in his throat.

"I said Good bye once to you Misty… and I can say it again…" Ash whispered.

_So can you see? (So can you see?)_  
><em>You're seeing less of me darling<em>  
><em>And you're blind to the fact that my<em>  
><em>Heart stopped beating<em>  
><em>(Stopped beating, stopped beating, stopped beating, stopped beating...)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Well you like it or what? Please tell me...<br>I'm not even sure if anyone is reading /: because I'm getting no reivews except one, which is from Angelcutepie :D. Thank you for them. But I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story...I don't want to put it up and no one reads it. I'll just be wasting time...**

**So please if anyone is reading this story...please review.**


	14. What Could Have Been

**Author's Notes: Thanks to Angelcutepie, I won't give up this story :) I guess it doesn't really matter that I only get one review, huh? I guess I'll be updating just for you, you crazy girl xD. By the way, I did my end of the bet :p**

**Characters:  
><strong>**Ash: 19  
><strong>**Misty: 19  
><strong>**Dan: 20  
><strong>**May: 18**

**A/N: We have a song! "Without You" by..I forgot who /: sorry**

* * *

><p><span>Wondering &amp; Remebering What Could have Been<span>

Misty walked to her room, ready to change after taking her relaxing bath. She opened her walk-in closet, looking for something to wear. The walls of her closet were filled with skirts, shirts pants, jeans, everything she ever wanted. Since she and Dan weren't going anywhere tonight she decided to wear some jeans, but just as she was searching for a shirt to wear, a black one in the corner of the floor of her closet caught her eye…

_'Could it be…?'_ She thought, wondering.

_It's been two week_  
><em>Three days long.<em>  
><em>I'm all alone since you been gone,<em>  
><em>I just can't keep myself from asking why.<em>  
><em>Just wanna see my reflection,<em>  
><em>In your eyes<em>.

Ash paced about his study, tiredly. Ever since had read that damn article, he just couldn't stop thinking about Misty. Sighing, he went over to his desk and pulled out a drawer. There he pulled out a key and went about to the next drawer which was locked. With the key he smartly clicked the lock open and pulled the drawer out…

There inside were photos of him and Misty along with Sharon, May and Max. But he discarded those and pulled out a small box with Ash opened, regretfully… Inside was a charm bracelet of a Togepi…

_Just know that I'm with you,_  
><em>And what you feel,<em>  
><em>I feel it too.<em>

_Chorus:_

_I'm feeling lately,_  
><em>I'm going crazy,<em>  
><em>Wondering how I'll go on without you.<em>  
><em>I keep on trying, Slowly dying,<em>  
><em>Thinking about how I need you here with me.<em>

Misty picked up the shirt and slipped it on, inhaling the sweet smell that was once Ash… She smiled as she recalled the night they had shared. The night, they confessed their love to each other and showed how much they cared.

_I wear your shirt,_  
><em>The scent of you,<em>  
><em>Reminds of the night that we came two.<em>  
><em>There's nothing else,<em>  
><em>That feels the same,<em>  
><em>Everyday there's sun it feels just like rain.<em>

Ash stared at the Togepi, knowing Misty once had one… Misty had gotten the charm bracelet from Princess Sarah, so she could remember her Pokemon… but Misty had given it to him… the very day, they had confessed to each other how much they cared…

_Just know that I'm with you,_  
><em>And what you feel ,<em>  
><em>I feel it too.<em>

_Chorus:_

_I'm feeling lately,_  
><em>I'm going crazy,<em>  
><em>Wondering how I'll go on without.<em>  
><em>I keep on trying,<em>  
><em>Slowly dying,<br>Thinking about how I need you here with me._

Misty looked over at the corner where Ash's shirt had been and realized she had put all the photos and memories of Ash and her journeys with him. Sighing, she walked over to the corner and picked up one of the photo albums. Knowing she was going to cry after looking, she opened the album.

There she saw Ash and her at age 11, laughing as they played with their Pokemon… That had been before she had met Dan… before everything changed… Had she not met Dan, she wouldn't be here in New York with Dan… Instead she would be in Los Angeles with Ash… but no… She wasn't… Misty felt tears in her eyes.

_If you think it's easy for me,  
><em>_Well you're wrong.  
><em>_Sometimes I'm weak and baby you know,  
><em>_I'm not that strong!  
><em>_You're in New York,  
><em>_And I'm in L.A  
><em>_There's so much to tell you,  
><em>_Words I need to say.  
><em>_But your phone keeps ringing.  
><em>_(Ringing, ringing.)_

Ash looked down into the drawer and reached for some photos. They were of him, Misty, Brock and Sharon when they were very young. They were taken before Misty and Sharon had left the group to take care of the Cerulean City Gym. One photo showed him and Misty playing with their Pokemon, Pikachu, Corsola, Togepi and Totodial.

Ash wondered whether Misty had known Dan back then and if she already had plans to see him as soon as she left the group. Ash wished she hadn't left, then she would have never gone out with Dan, leaving him heartbroken, empty and alone…

_Chorus:_

_I'm feeling lately,_  
><em>I'm going crazy,<em>  
><em>Wondering how I'll go on without.<em>  
><em>I keep on trying,<em>  
><em>Slowly dying,<em>  
><em>Thinking about how I need you here with me.<em>

_Chorus:_

_I'm feeling lately,_  
><em>I'm going crazy,<em>  
><em>Wondering how I'll go on without.<em>  
><em>I keep on trying,<em>  
><em>Slowly dying,<em>  
><em>Thinking about how I need you here with me.<em>

Misty knew had she not met Dan things might have been better. But Misty knew better than to think of what could have been… She had to go on with her life.. With or without Ash…

_How will I go on with out you?_  
><em>How will I go on with out you?<em>

Ash knew that Misty had been his best friend but that didn't make him feel any better about the past. Remembering Misty made him feel weak and vulnerable… he had to forget Misty… for the rest of his life…

_It's been two weeks,  
><em>_Three days long,  
>I<em>_'m all alone since you've been gone._

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Thanks Angel (: you're the best! I hope you and anyone else who read this chapter enjoyed it...<strong>


	15. Visiting New York

**Note: Note that their ages have changed, I just wanted to point out that that's been their ages all this time since the two years later started except I have forgotten to put up the halves so yeah. You may ask like wtf up D.D with the halves, trust me it's make sense later on...**

**Characters:  
><strong>**Ash: 19 ½  
><strong>**Misty: 19 ½  
><strong>**Dan: 20 ½  
><strong>**May: 18 ½  
><strong>**Sharon: 19 ½  
><strong>**Damien: 19 ½  
><strong>**Max: 14  
><strong>**Mary: 14**

**A/N: We have a song! "Hit or Miss" By my number one band-New Found Glory!**

* * *

><p>"Ash, can we go to New York please?" May pleaded for the hundredth time.<p>

"Fine we'll visit New York…" Ash groaned giving into May's pleading.

"Yay!" May squealed. "I better go and tell Max and Mary to pack! Lightly though cuz you're gonna buy them a lotta clothes right?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Ash yawned. "Hurry and pack so we can leave on the jet before 12 okay?"

"Why so early?" May questioned curiously. "We'll only have an hour to pack and get everything ready."

"So that way you can stop bugging me and you won't change your mind and want to go the Bahamas or who knows where else…"

"Ash!" May laughed.

*****The Next Day*****

"Where are ya going Misty?" Dan asked as he watched her dress in running shorts and a sweatshirt while he laid on their bed.

"Me and Sharon are gonna run around Central Park." Misty replied lacing up her shoelaces. "Then we're gonna participate in the Central Park Pokemon Tournament Challenge they're having…"

"You're gonna battle in that tournament again?" Dan asked incredulously as he wen to put on his own clothes. "I thought you two had tied for first place last year."

"Exactly. Since we're winners from last year, it's our duty to begin the tournament by battling against each other to see if we untie."

"You and Sharon?" Dan asked excitedly. "You mean the old 'Battle of The Sisters' battle?"

"Yeah…"

"Well then I can't miss this! It's gonna be good…"

"We'll probably tie like usual." Misty replied as she quickly packed her knapsack with some clothes. "So you'll be there?"

"Of course. I can't miss the Battle of the Sisters, that's just stupid. And as your boyfriend, it's my duty to go with you to cheer you on and what not…"

He nipped her ear and she giggled. Misty bent down to kiss him on the cheek. Smiling she replied, "I'll see you later then hon…"

**...**

"I can't believe we're in new York!" May exclaimed as she, Ash, Max, and Mary rode in a limo. "Let's shop! We can do some early holiday shopping!"

"May, we're in the middle of June!" Max replied rolling his eyes.

"Let's enter this tournament!" Mary suddenly exclaimed showing them a magazine. "It's in Central park and it starts today around noon. But you've got to pay to get in… All fees are donated to Pokemon Centers around the country."

"Cool!" Ash replied taking the magazine. "If we get there soon, we can sign up. It's for all ages…"

"Well it's settled then!" May smiled. She turned to pick up a phone and waited for the driver to pick up. "To Central Park please."

**...**

"C'mon Mist! We've gotta change!" Sharon yelled as she ran down the steps of the stadium and heading towards the stage upon which the tournament was to take place. "We've only got half an hour!"

"Why the hell did you stop for ice cream then! I mean we were running!" Misty shouted from behind her.

"You know me Mist. I'm weak for chocolate. I'm a Chocolate Lover! You know in school they used to call Cocoa Bean…" Sharon grinned. "When we're through with this, you've got to remind me to tell you the story."

Soon they ran behind the stage and entered their respective rooms to take a quick shower. Once they were done they quickly changed. Misty went into Sharon's room to see if she was done.

"Sharon ya done?" Misty asked knocking upon Sharon's bathroom door.

"Nearly. Just need to comb my hair!" Sharon yelled back.

Misty rolled her eyes and went over to Sharon's desk. She picked up a list of names which she curiously looked over.

"Hey Sharon, is this the list of all the contestants?" Misty asked.

"Yeah! I found some people there you might know! Check 'em out!" Sharon called out. "They're high-lighted!"

Misty looked down the list with interest. This first column consisted of A, B and C names. The first name that she cam across that she knew was-

"Angelo!" Misty whispered. "Oh I haven't see him in a while…"

She kept on scanning done the column. The name that her attention was non other than-

"Ash!" Misty exclaimed.

"Ketchum…" Sharon replied as she stepped out. "Max is in there too… And so is Angelo."

"They're here…? In New York!" Misty exclaimed.

"Yep. Now let's get out there and begin this tournament so we can beat Ash's ass up." Sharon grinned.

"Yes… let's." Misty smiled.

**...**

"It says here that the first to battle will be the winners from last year who tied to see who'll go against this year's finalists to see who's this year's winner." Max explained pointing at the pamphlet, given to them by the person who registered them.

"Cool. Who are they?" Ash asked.

"Doesn't say… All I does say is 'Battle of The Sisters.' Weird…" he issued a pack of paper. "You're going to battle against this Angelo Martinez dude…"

"I know him!" Mary suddenly exclaimed looking at the young man's picture. "He was in love with Misty! He has a Growlithe that is the cutest thing you'll ever see!"

"Come to think of it… yeah… I once heard Misty and Sharon talking about meeting him…" May nodded thoughtfully.

"And I bet you thought he was another one of Misty's so called

"clients" right?" Mary replied coldly as she rolled her eyes,

"Hey don't you dare scold me! You have no right you little ungrateful br-" May started but Ash cut in, "Let's just get to the stadium so we can see these winners..."

**...**

Misty stepped onto her square with a bright smile on her face. She faced Sharon who was standing upon her square yards across from her, grinning at the crowd. Everyone was cheering and stamping like crazy. They could barely hear the announcer over the speakers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and girls of all ages! I welcome you all to the Third Annual Central Park Pokemon Tournament Challenge! And I am proud to present to you last year's winners who tied last year and are ready to have a rematch! Misty Waterflower in black and blue!" there was loud cheers at this. "And her equal rival in everything-cuz get this folks, they're sisters-Sharon Anderson in black and red!" There were more cheers at this. "The famous 'Battle of the Sisters' begins here in Central Park Stadium! The two Ice and Water Pokemon Masters in the world battle it out here!"

Misty pulled out a Pokeball from her belt at the same time Sharon did. They posed, ready for the call of the referee.

"Sharon Anderson, Ice Pokemon Master in red, and Misty Waterflower in blue battle a rematch. Let the battle begin!" the referee yelled.

**...**

"I don't believe it…!" Max yelled. "Sharon and Misty are the two winners!"

"Wow…" May replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Really nice…"

"Wow! Misty's Politaod had gotten really strong! Sharon's Dewgong has gotten even more beautiful!" Mary exclaimed a she cheered the two sisters on.

Ash stared in awe and shock as he stared up at the screen at his teenage love… Misty…

_**(Let's Go!)**_

_The needle on my record player has been wearing thin,_  
><em>This record has been playing since the day you've been with him.<em>  
><em>No more long rides home,<em>  
><em>Or no more of your station.<em>  
><em>I didn't like it anyways.<em>  
><em>Remember the time we wrote our names upon the wall?<em>  
><em>Remember the time we realized "Thriller" was our favorite song?<em>

Ash watched as he analyzed Misty. She wore a dark blue skirt and a black shirt, over which she wore a blue a cape which had a black hood. She shouted at her orders forcefully but always in a bright smiling way. He looked over at Sharon who had on black jeans and a red shirt beneath a red cape and a black hood. She shouted to her Pokemon passionately and with confidence.

He couldn't believe that after all these years, he had finally caught up with his childhood friends. What more surprises could there be? He smiled nonetheless and cheered on like the rest of the fans.

_Have I waited too long?_  
><em>Have I found that someone?<em>  
><em>Have I waited too long to see you<em>**?**

_Have I waited too long?_  
><em>Have I found that someone?<em>  
><em>Have I waited too long to see you? (Have I waited too long?)<em>

Misty's Politoad soon defeated Sharon's Dewgong. Sharon quickly called out her Seaking. Yelling out orders Sharon's Seaking used tackle, knocking out Misty's tired Politoad.

**...**

"Go Sharon! Go Misty!" Mary screamed waving both a red and blue flag which had both Sharon's and Misty's faces on them.

Millions of spectators were standing up, a swirl of red and blue all around as the fans for each trainer cheered their idols' Pokemon on.

"We've been here for over an hour!" May whined exasperated.

"Then leave!" Max yelled. "Go Misty! Go Sharon!"

Ash watched as Sharon's last Pokemon Articuno and Misty's last Pokemon Poliwrath battled on fiercely. Attacks flied this way and that, a never ending sea of competing for the title.

_Maybe it's for the best,_  
><em>Maybe it's not for anything.<em>  
><em>It wouldn't be so bad to take this right from me.<em>  
><em>No more long rides home,<em>  
><em>Or no more of your station.<em>  
><em>I didn't like it anyway.<em>  
><em>Remember the time we wrote our names upon the wall?<em>  
><em>Remember the time we realized "Thriller" was our favorite song?<em>

Suddenly as Articuno fire an Ice Beam, Misty's Poliwrath used Hydropump, the two attacks collided, causing an explosion. The smoke cleared and the Pokemon were seen lying on the ground unconscious.

"This rematch is a tie! Both remain the victors!" the referee shouted.

There was yelling and cheering at this. Both young women ran over to their Pokemon and returned them to their Pokeballs. They rushed forward and gave each other a strong hug, congratulating each other. Two young men ran out to meet them; one was tall, black haired and gray eyed, whom Ash knew well, the other was a red-head with Cerulean blue-green eyes and was a bit taller. The Raven head wearing black jeans and red shirt with the same matching cape ran over to Sharon whom kissed him lightly. The red head wore dark blue jeans matching blue shirt and the same cape ran over to Misty who hugged him tightly and gave him a deep passionate kiss.

_Have I waited too long?  
>Have I found that someone?<br>Have I waited too long to see you_

_Have I waited too long? (Have I waited too long?)_  
><em>Have I found that someone? <em>  
><em>Have I waited too long to see you? (Have I waited too long? )<em>

"And there are the two boyfriends of the victors! Dan Everwaters, World Greatest Pokemon Coordinator currently with Misty Waterflower!" There were screams from the girls wearing blue at this. "And Damien Dawnson, Fire Pokemon master, currently with Sharon Anderson!" Screams from the girls of the red crowd arose.

Ash felt his insides begin to churn. His hands balled into fist as his eyes became slits of fury. Angry by what he was seeing, he looked away and looked over at Sharon who was talking to Damien as they walked over to Misty and Dan. Misty was still with Dan…

_How many times I've tried?_  
><em>It's simple to you, so simple to lie.<em>  
><em>How many times I've tried?<em>  
><em>Blatant mistakes of your design.<em>

***One Week Later***

"Wow Ash! You beat Angelo in the semi-finals easily!" May exclaimed happily. "Now you're going to the final to battle Sharon or Misty!"

"So is Angelo cuz he was in the semi-finals… That way maybe they'll have two new winners" Max added.

"Yeah…" Ash grinned. "I'll beat 'em."

"I doubt it Ash…" Mary scoffed. "Misty's team has gotten stronger and she's bound to being something new in this time around. And besides Sharon's 'Undefeatable'… You have no chance."

"Thanks for the support." Ash replied rolling his eyes.

*****Next Day*****

"Crud!" Sharon yelled storming into Misty's room, holding a small pack of papers.

"What?" Misty asked turning around in her chair.

"I'm battling Ash!"

_How many times I've tried?  
>It's simple to you, so simple to lie.<br>Blatant mistakes of your design._

"This bites!" Sharon yelled frustrated. "I mean of all the idiotic bastards!"

"Shar… calm down." Misty replied soothingly. "Didn't you want to battle him?

"No… I wanted you to battle him… That way you could've showed him how much better off you were without him!" Sharon complained.

Misty smiled at Sharon but shook her head, "No Sharon. I might've lost. You're definitely going to win."

"Ya think so?"

"I know so!" Misty grinned. "Now go out there and keep training!"

_Have I waited too long?_  
><em>Have I found that someone?<em>  
><em>Have I waited too long to see you?<em>

_I've had so many chances. (Have I waited too long?)_  
><em>Turn my back and I ran away. (Have I found that someone?)<em>  
><em>I've had so many chances to see you. (Have I waited too long to see you?)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Please review :D<strong>


	16. Taking Over Me

**Note: Another chappie dudes! **

**Characters:**

**Ash: 19 ½**

**Misty: 19 ½**

**Dan: 20 ½**

**May: 18 ½**

**Sharon: 19 ½**

**Damien: 19 ½**

**Max: 14**

**Mary: 14**

**A/N: We have a song! "Taking over Me" by Evanescence**

* * *

><p><span>Taking Over Me<span>

Misty watched from behind Sharon's box as she walked onto the battlefield. She, Dan, Damien and the two Pikachu's (Anna and Lily) cheered Sharon on. Ash stood at his end, looking more handsome than ever… he wore all black except for the words 'Pokemon Master' written on his shirt in white. His face had aged but had not lost its happiness and confidence of its youthful past.

Smiling Misty looked to see who was cheering Ash on. There was Mary wearing a white t-shirt and light blue shorts and her red-orange hair in a ponytail. Max standing next to Mary wore a green shirt and dark shorts, his glasses shining in the sunlight. In front of them stood none other than May, wearing a bright pink skirt, a white shirt, with pink sandals and her infamous bandana which was also pink.

Misty felt herself boil with anger. She couldn't stand to see the slut who stole Ash from her… She looked over at Ash who looked straight at her. Misty gasped, thinking Ash was staring at her, looked away uneasily. She looked back after a while, to see Ash shaking his head as he turned away to an excited May… Did he remember her…?

_You don't remember me, but I remember you…_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you…_

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do…_

_Chorus:_

_I believe in you._

_I'll give up everything just to find you._

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe,_

_You're taking over me._

Misty cheered as Sharon defeated Ash's Wartortle with her Seaking. Ash called his next Pokemon, Charizard. Sharon smiling called back Seaking and called out Articuno. Misty stood puzzled by what her sister was doing. Sharon knew Ice Pokemon were weak against fire, so why was she calling out Articuno?

Apparently Misty wasn't the only one confused for Dan whispered, "What is she doing? She knows ice Pokemon are weak against Fire…"

"She's got something up her sleeve, Dan. Don't worry… It's never failed Sharon before…" Damien grinned.

Misty wondered faintly if Ash knew or had any idea of what Sharon was doing…

"She did it!" Max yelled happily. "Sharon defeated Ash!"

"Whoopee…" May replied sarcastically.

"C'mon, let's go congratulate her!" Mary suggested jumping up.

Ash walked over to Sharon and her group of friends who were happily jumping around her as they confabulated her. He saw Misty who was laughing in happiness….

_Have you forgotten all I know?_

_All we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you,_

_And touched my hand,_

_I knew you loved me then…_

"Good match Sharon." Ash said outstretching his hand. "You battled great."

"So did you Ketchum." Sharon replied forcing a smile. "Of course I had some help from my friends… they believed in me and helped me… Just like friends should…"

"Yes… it was a nice to see you all again-" Ash started but two voices cut in, "You did great!"

"Awesome!"

"Spectacular!"

"Hi Max and Mary!" Sharon smiled waving at them.

Misty watched as Sharon, Dan, and Damien talked to Max and Mary. Sighing she started to walk towards them when a voice stopped her.

"Hello Misty…" Misty felt a touch on her hand that sent shiver down her back and a tingling sensation throughout her entire body.

_Chorus:_

_I believe in you._

_I'll give up everything just to find you._

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe,_

_You're taking over me._

"Ash." Misty nodded stiffly as she turned to him. (Was it her or was the ground spinning?)"Been a long time."

"Yes it has…" Ash nodded. "I heard you were still going out with Dan."

"Yes we're in love with each other very much. And the trust we have is infinite. Nothing could tear us apart." Misty replied crossing her arms. "I heard you and May are going out...Congratulations."

"Thanks but she get jealous easily. She probably thinks we're flirting right now." Ash grinned. "So she'll be here any minute."

And sure enough there was May right behind Ash in a split second after his words. Braggingly she kissed him soundly on the cheek and slipped her arm tightly around him. Smiling smugly she turned to an indifferent Misty.

"Hi Misty. How ya been?" May asked haughtily.

"I've been better." Misty sniffed as she felt herself grow even more light headed.

_I look in the mirror and see your face._

_If I look deep enough,_

_So many things inside that are just like you,_

_Are taking over._

"You look pale Misty." Ash commented concerned. "Maybe you should sit down."

Misty nodded.

"I'll just go…" Misty began to walk away, dizzily as she held her head. "Dan…"

Misty felt herself fall then someone catch her. She opened her eyes a bit and saw chocolate brown eyes, then everything went black…

Misty felt herself laying on a cool surface. Bright light shined on her closed eyes, disrupting her sleep. Slowly her senses sprang to life as her eyes fluttered open to find herself within a white room with white blinds, sheets, pillows, and a couple of armchairs. She turned to see Sharon and Damien, sleeping peacefully on two armchairs, reaching for each others hands as they held each others fingers; Dan on the other hand was in another armchair right next to her bed, sleeping on her lap.

Smiling she sat up a bit but without moving his head so much, she poked him awake and whispered as she kissed him lightly, "Hi honey…"

_Chorus:_

_I believe in you._

_I'll give up everything just to find you._

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe,_

_You're taking over me._

Misty sat up as Sharon, Damien and Dan each began to tell her what happened. Apparently from what Misty could make out from the jumbled conversation, she Misty had fainted within someone's arms after which Dan rushed her to the hospital where they took some tests and gave her a room. Sharon had beaten her opponent, but Misty couldn't remember who it was so when she asked them who it was Sharon quickly replied, "It was Angelo."

Misty nodded as she tried to remember what had occurred. However she couldn't. And why was an image of a pair of chocolate brown eyes keep coming to her mind? Suddenly a thought came to her mind… Ash… why was she remembering him now? She had forgotten him years ago… or had she…? She still thought that maybe he still cared… Or maybe it was just her heart playing tricks on her again, her heart trying to fool her again like always…

But maybe…

she thought _He still has feelings for me just like I still have feelings for him… _She shook her head mentally and scolded herself.

_Misty stop acting like him, that's the only reason why you **think** you have feelings for him. You're looking on the bright side too much… I can't believe I'm actually even doing that… After all these years I always thought I was the ever pessimistic one… I feel like Ash… Like as if he's taking over me…_

_Chorus:_

_I believe in you._

_I'll give up everything just to find you._

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe._

_You're taking over me._

The door suddenly opened as a doctor came in smiling as he walked in, carrying a clipboard.

"Let me be the first to congratulate you." he smiled.

"For what?" Dan asked as he held Misty's hand.

"Daniel Everwaters, I am happy to inform you that your girlfriend, Misty Waterflower is…" the doctor took a dramatic pause in which everyone waited nervously to end. He grinned and went one, "…pregnant…"

Misty felt tears of joy come to her eyes… A baby… Dan grinning hugged her tightly as Sharon and Damien began to talk of preparations for the baby.

"She's got a baby of a month old already just like her sister." the doctor smiled.

Everyone turned to stare at Sharon, shocked. Sharon smiled as she blushed.

"I was saving it for tonight as a surprise for the dinner…" Sharon smiled sheepishly.

"Sharon!" Damien caught her in a hug as he devoured her with kisses. Giggling she kissed him back.

Misty smiled as she cried even more on Dan's shoulder. Both sisters were to have a baby with the same age… They would grow up like sisters or brothers… or brother and sister. She wasn't sure which one she wanted more. She, Misty Waterflower was going to have Dan Everwaters son or daughter… She had always thought in her early youth that her firstborn would be Ash Ketchum's… But now… she didn't care about him… She was going to have a baby with Everwaters as its last name and not Ketchum…

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Hope you guys were shocked! I loved this part. It marks a serious change in the plot so get ready dudes! Oh and Sharon Beat Ash cuz it fits in the plot better so yeah, not cuz I think I'm better and all, but because if I put Ash winning, it'd mess up the whole storyline. <strong>


	17. Six Months Later, Misty

**Note: 19 chappies plus the Epilogue to go!**

**Characters:**

**Ash: 20**

**Misty: 20**

**Dan: 21**

**May: 19**

**Sharon: 20**

**Damien: 20**

**Max: 14 ½**

**Mary: 14 ½**

* * *

><p><span>Six Months Later...Misty<span>

"Careful Misty!" Dan exclaimed as he walked a few feet behind Misty while she walked ahead in the snow. "Don't want you to slip now do we?"

"I won't Dan! Me and Amy'll be all right!" Misty smiled indicating to her overlarge stomach.

Misty trudged along the snowy hill, almost as if nothing. At seven months, her pregnancy had not stopped her happy walks she and Dan always had. Through sleet of now, rain, or shine, she and Dan would always walk through Central Park for an hour or so.

Dan walked behind her like always, making sure that if she fell back, he would catch her. They walked all the way to the top where they sat down and drank a bit of the warmed milk they had brought. Sighing in contentment, they wrapped each other's arms around each other and sat quietly.

Misty yawned and she smiled as she remembered the day she found out she was pregnant. It had been the day of the Tournament according to Dan and Sharon had won. However, Misty didn't quite recall who Sharon had battled against… Was it Angelo…? All she remembered were those chocolate brown eyes… And nothing more…

Dan watched Misty as she thought in silence. She looked beautiful… Especially in the state she was… He loved her… And the day he found out she was carrying his baby, he couldn't bear the thought of telling her that Ash had taken her to the hospital and had been with her before she fainted…

That was why he told the rest not to tell her… Dan grinned as he remembered how he had punched Ash once they had been alone… He had deserved it after all… Ash had said she might have gotten the flu or maybe she had gotten and STD. Shaking his head, he turned his thoughts towards Misty's and Sharon's birthday party which would be today.

Misty sighed tiredly as she finished her milk. Standing up she pulled Dan with her towards the empty fountain at the bottom of the hill and Dan sat on the ledge, talking happily. Standing up she asked, "So what's my birthday present this year?"

"You'll see." Dan grinned holding her hands as she kissed him lightly. "It's a surprise… From both me and Damien to Sharon and you…"

"Why?" Misty asked wondering. "Is it something about our pregnancy?"

"Something like that…" Dan muttered with a smile.

"Don't you just love New York in the winter Ash?" May asked sweetly, leaning her head on his shoulder.

**...**

"Yeah all snow and stuff…" Ash muttered.

"Ash, are you all right?"

"Yeah… I'm just tired is all…"

May frowned at Ash's surly tone. Smiling she looked at the hill of snow a few feet ahead of them.

"C'mon let's go over to that hill. It must have a nice view!"

"Fine…"

Misty closed her eyes lightly as new snow began to fall. The flakes tickled her cheeks. Smiling Misty leaned her head on Dan's shoulder gently. Dan responded by wrapping his arms around her. Smiling widely she patted her stomach with tender care.

"So Amy… when do you plan to come to your new home…?"Misty asked. "In late January or early February…?"

"I really can't wait for our little girl…" Dan smiled as he bent to kiss Misty's belly.

"Neither can I." Misty smiled back.

Misty raised his head to hers and kissed him passionately, showing all the love and care she still felt for him after all these years…

"Misty? Dan?" a voice asked.

Misty and Dan looked up, surprised at who was standing before them.

"May? Ash…?" Misty asked uncertainly.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Short I know but next one is too so yeah! Review plz :)<strong>


	18. Six Months Later, Ash

**Note: Well here's another chappie! Btw thanks to all people who have been reviewing so far! I appreciate it!**

**Characters:**

**Ash: 20**

**Misty: 20**

**Dan: 21**

**May: 19**

**Sharon: 20**

**Damien: 20**

**Max: 14 ½**

**Mary: 14 ½**

* * *

><p><span>Six Monthes Later...Ash<span>

"Dan? Misty…?" a voice asked.

Misty and Dan looked up, surprised at who was standing before them.

"May? Ash…?" Misty asked uncertainly.

****Twenty minutes before****

"Wow! Just look at the view from up here!" May exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Ash muttered.

"Oh Ash! What's wrong with you? You look so sad…"

"I'm just tired May…" Ash murmured.

May looked at ash with a frown. She knew exactly what was bothering him… both she and Ash had tried to throw a Christmas Party at their house in L.A. only to find that almost all of their friends had already been invited to Misty's and Dan's Annual Christmas Bash here in New York and they had all accepted. So with nothing to do, they had come to New York with Max and Mary, just to accompany them…

They had not been invited, although both were expected to have been invited, after all, Dan had invited all the Pokemon Masters and Coordinators and even a few Pokemon breeders. They wished to attend just so they could have something to do on Christmas Eve… They had bought a present for every single one of their friends including Dan and Misty, something they had never done until now.

Sighing she tried to recall the day they had met Misty and Dan again. Sharon and Ash were battling in the Central Park Pokemon Tournament Challenge, trying to see who would be the grand winner when Ash lost to her. Dan, Misty and Damien had gone to congratulate Sharon when Ash went over, only to see Misty there. They had talked a while before she had come over, May had seen how pale se looked and vaguely wondered if she had a disease.

That was around the time when Misty fainted in Ash's arms. Panicking, may called an ambulance where Ash accompanied Misty while May took Dan, Sharon, Damien, Max, and Mary in the limo to the hospital. Once finding Ash there they had asked what had happened, and of course Ash answered in a tone that wasn't agreeable to anyone, saying that she looked sick before she fainted and thought maybe she had caught something…

"The flu… a cold… maybe an STD…" Ash had explained greasily.

The last comment had obviously angered Dan and everyone else, but Dan was the only one to respond, for the next thing she knew Dan had punched Ash on the nose. Shaking her head, May had taken Ash home, Mary and Max following. Of course she had apologized at first…

May shook her head at the memory. How on earth Ash had done that, she'd never know…

Ash sighed, keeping his hands in his pockets. He was clearly remembering how Misty had been unconscious in the ambulance. He had felt sorry for her, of course, but nothing more. He couldn't feel anything else… not after what she had done to him before…

He looked down at the bottom of the hill and saw an empty water fountain. Smiling he remembered how Misty had always loved the water. Vaguely he wondered whether she still did.

"C'mon let's go see the water fountain." Ash suggested. "Nothing much to do here."

"All right honey." May replied brightly.

"Oh please tell me what the present is!" Misty whined longingly.

"No, it's a surprise." Dan grinned.

"But I wanna know!"

"You'll know at the party."

Misty frowned and pouted. Laughing Dan shook his head. Even after all these years she still acted liked if she were twelve…

"I love you Misty." Dan whispered.

"So do I but I really want to know what the present is." Misty smiled sweetly.

**...**

Ash and May walked down the hill, talking happily, they laughed and giggled together. Even after all these years he could still talk to her with ease, without having to worry about an overlarge mallet.

Suddenly May stopped short, staring straight ahead of her in shock. Ash looked straight ahead and felt his heart skip a beat.

"Dan? Misty…?" Ash asked.

Misty and Dan looked up surprised at who was standing before them.

"May? Ash…?" Misty asked uncertainly.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Next one is a bit long so don't worry, more to come next time!<strong>


	19. Wanna Come?

**Note: Well here's another chappie! 17 chappies plus Epilogue left!**

**Characters:**

**Ash: 20**

**Misty: 20**

**Dan: 21**

**May: 19**

**Sharon: 20**

**Damien: 20**

**Max: 14 ½**

**Mary: 14 ½**

* * *

><p><span>Wanna Come?<span>

"Dan? Misty…?" Ash asked.

Misty and Dan looked up surprised at who was standing before them.

"May? Ash…?" Misty asked uncertainly.

"Oh my…" May whispered incredulously. "Misty… you're… you're…-"

"…Pregnant…?" Ash finished in a hollow voice.

Misty smiled and nodded. Dan stood up and greeted Ash by shaking his head. Misty watched in silence. She found it rather odd that Dan greeted Ash with such formal manners, they were enemies weren't they? Dan hated Ash and Ash hated Dan from the moment they knew what the other meant to her…

May smiled faintly at the two, wondering silently. Why were they acting so nice to each other? May knew Ash hated Dan and it was known that Dan hated him right back. Maybe the fact that Misty was pregnant prevented them from having a fistfight.

"It's good to see you Ash." Dan smiled forcefully.

"Same." Ash replied with a vigorous smile. "I'm sure you remember my girlfriend, May White right?"

"Yes of course." Dan smiled. "You remember Misty, I'm sure."

"It's a really a surprise to see you too." May grinned brightly.

"Ditto." Misty replied smiling.

"How far are you along?" May inquired.

"Seven months now…" Misty looked down at her belly in happiness. "I found out the same day of the Final of the Central Park Pokemon Tournament. According to Dan I fainted while out on the field, he took me to the hospital where they took some tests and we found out the very next day that I was pregnant."

_'He lied to her…'_ Ash thought curiously. _'I guess it was best that he did that…'_

"Congratulations Misty!" May exclaimed full of happiness. "I always knew you'd be the first to be a mom."

"Well that's not entirely true." Dan added as he held Misty tightly. "We found out that very day that the day before Sharon had found also found out she was pregnant."

"Wow!" May exclaimed surprised. "Motherhood seems to have just come knocking to your doors! Too bad it still hasn't come to me…" May frowned as she looked up at Ash.

"I'm so sorry." Misty sobered.

"Oh we try… but…" Ash shrugged. "So Misty, Dan… I heard you guys are having a Christmas party…"

"Well it's also a sort of reunion cuz well all our friends are invited so we can meet up again." Dan replied coolly.

"Oh…"

"Do you guys wanna come?" Misty ventured softly.

"Well…" Ash shrugged looking down at May.

"Of course." May replied sweetly as she smiled. "When is it?"

"On Christmas Eve." Dan replied. "We'll send you an invitation with all the detail if you'd like."

"That'd be perfect." May nodded. "You know at what hotel we're staying at?"

"Yes, Max and Mary told us." Misty replied. "It'll be nice to see you two there. That means all our friends will come."

"It'll be a really nice party." Dan added. "Sharon, Lily, Daisy and Violet organized it perfectly. Plus Sharon, Brock, and Mimi are the one's who're cooking. It'll be a feast!"

"That sounds delicious!" Ash exclaimed as he kept his arm around May securely.

"It'll be great." Misty smiled as Dan kept his arms around her protectively.

"Well we better get going. Don't want my girls getting sick." Dan grinned indicating to Misty and her stomach. "Plus today it's her birthday. We'll be celebrating." Dan smiled again.

"Oh happy birthday Misty." May smiled.

"Yeah happy birthday Mist." Ash nodded

"Thanks." Misty nodded.

"So we'll send you an invitation later kay guys?" Dan extended his hand towards Ash.

"Yeah. See you later." Ash nodded shaking his hand as Misty gave May a swift kiss of farewell on the cheek.

"See you then…" Misty added.

"Catch ya later…" Ash put in.

They looked at one another briefly but otherwise showed no emotion. Dan steered Misty away and May steered Ash away.

Misty looked back at Ash's retreating figure with May, looked away and sighed. She hadn't wanted to see him again… No, not again… How long had it been…? Four long years… of not seeing him and now that she had seen him again… it felt awkward… She couldn't help but feel that same warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach every time she remembered when he had smiled…

Ash looked back at Misty withdrawing away with Dan, looked away and sighed. He didn't think he'd see her again after what happened six months ago… he had thought that maybe he'd never see her… leaving him in peace to live with May… Seeing her again arose up feelings that he had thought had been gone… But now… they were back and… He just couldn't seem to get her out of his head…

Dan looked over at Misty as he watched her look back at Ash then look away and sigh. He didn't know exactly what was going on in her head but he could guess… She was thinking about the last time she had **thought** she had seen him… She still thought she hadn't seen him for four years when in fact it had been six months ago the last time they met. He had to tell her the truth… he couldn't keep this from her forever…

May looked up at Ash as he looked back at Misty then looked away with a sigh. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty for what was going on. Ash was suffering and she knew it… She wished he would just be happy but he wasn't… He still loved Misty and she had done wrong in separating them… They still loved each other and they couldn't be together… and it had been her fault. She let a tear slide down her cheek as she felt the guilt sink in. She had to make things right again… She didn't know how but she had to… They had both been her best friends and now she had become their worst enemy… _'Oh how things seemed to have gone so wrong…'_ May thought as another tear fell.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Awww… That nearly made me cry… May crying and feeling guilty… Isn't that so sweet? *Sigh* Oh well… Soon Choices'll be done. LOL. Well not really, we still need seventeen more chappies plus the Epilogue so yeah…<strong>


	20. Let's Party!

**Note: Well here's another chappie! 16 chappies plus Epilogue left!**

**Characters:  
><strong>**Ash: 20  
><strong>**Misty: 20  
><strong>**Dan: 21  
><strong>**May: 19  
><strong>**Sharon: 20  
><strong>**Damien: 20  
><strong>**Max: 14 ½  
><strong>**Mary: 14 ½\  
><strong>**Kimberly: 14 ½  
><strong>**Junior: 13 ½  
><strong>**Maryanne: 11 ½  
><strong>**Lily: 24  
><strong>**Daisy: 24  
><strong>**Violet: 24  
><strong>**Brock: 24  
><strong>**Tyler: 20  
><strong>**Hallie: 20  
><strong>**Mindy: 18  
><strong>**Samantha: 18  
><strong>**Oscar: 24  
><strong>**Carol: 22  
><strong>**Sally: 2  
><strong>**William: 2  
><strong>**Scot: 1  
><strong>**Daphne: 1**

* * *

><p><span>Let's Party!<span>

"What do you mean Ash and May are coming?" a seven month pregnant Sharon roared angrily while a nervous Damien tried to calm her down. "Don't you remember what he did to you!"

"I know but I felt guilty…" Misty sighed walking into the kitchen and Damien anxiously at her heels.

"Guilty!" Sharon echoed. "Of what?"

"Cuz Max told me they tried to throw a Christmas party but everyone they invited couldn't go cuz they were coming to our party!" Misty explained as she washed a cup. "It just isn't fair to them!"

"Fair? Fair? Don't you dare talk to me about fair when it comes to Ash Ketchum!" Sharon yelled hysterically as he sat down and savagely ate a pear that Damien gave her. "That moronic bastard! He doesn't deserve to even lay eyes on you for what he did!"

"Sharon, honey calm down…" Damien whispered soothingly. "You're letting the hormones talk again…"

"Oh hush up Dawnson." Sharon snapped angrily. "Don't you dare patronize me… Anyways…" she turned to Misty again. "I don't want that idiot and his hooker in our house Misty. I mean it."

"But Sharon-" Misty began to protest turning to her.

"No buts Misty." Sharon growled. "Ketchum is dangerous!"

"You talkin' 'bout Ash?" Lily asked walking into the kitchen and standing by Misty as they faced Sharon.

"What's wrong with him coming to the party?" Daisy frowned as she gave Misty a small peck on the cheek in greeting and stood by her as she turned to Sharon.

"Ash is nice." Violet added standing next to Misty faithfully.

"I don't care if he's nice! He lied to Misty and played with her feelings!" Sharon snapped.

"Ah, pish-posh" Daisy replied with a wave of her hand.

"He was young." Lily added.

"And naïve." Violet nodded in agreement.

"So what? That doesn't mean shit!" Sharon growled. "He still played with her feelings!"

"It was the first love…" Daisy sighed romantically.

"So they made a few mistakes…" Lily shrugged growing starry-eyed.

"We all do…" Violet added hugging her sister.

"He was a liar!" Sharon growled banging on the table, much to Damien's dismay. "A liar's a liar, no matter what way you put it!"

"I always liked Ash more than Dan…" Daisy went on ignoring Sharon's comment completely.

"No offense Misty. Dan's all right and all but…" Violet shrugged.

"Ash is much more fund." Lily finished with a small smile.

"I bet Dan doesn't like it." Sharon huffed, crossing her arms.

"As a matter of fact Sharon, I'm really okay with it." Dan's voice came from the doorway.

"What?" Sharon's jaw dropped as she turned to gape at him.

"Ash would seem like a social outcast if we didn't invite him and his slut." Dan spat as he crossed his arms, leaning on the doorway. "I'm doing I'm a favor by at least inviting him. If he comes, he comes. Besides the press would think less of me if I didn't invite all the Pokemon Masters, I mean after all he is the "Pokemon Master" What else can I do?" Dan rolled his eyes. "I mean I invited all the Pokemon Coordinators, including Samantha your own sister who you know very well I do not like that much…"

Misty nodded and added, "Now do you understand? If he comes or not, it's not my problem."

"I still don't like it." Sharon muttered.

"Sharon, come on you need rest." Damien sighed. "I know I do; hell you keep me going everywhere, wondering what you'll do next to worry me!"

They al began to laugh as Damien took away Sharon up to her room.

"Christmas should be very interesting this year…" Lily giggled.

"It will be." Misty agreed.

**...**

"So Daisy, how're Daphne and William?" Misty asked as the two sisters sat together at the table drinking tea. "I hope Martin's not having too much trouble with them over at The Orange Islands with Tracey and Tina."

"Nah." Daisy smiled. "Martin'll be coming with them today so that way we can have a few dinners with them before Christmas."

"So how are Tracey's kids, Sally and Scott?"

"Oh they're fine from what Martin tells me, in fact, Tina's pregnancy's fine too. They already have a name for the new baby girl!"

"Oh really, what's she's gonna be called?" Misty asked enthusiastically.

"Jill." Daisy answered simply. "You know I'd thought they'd choose a name that started with the letter 's' but go figure."

"Aww… That's still cute though. I mean after all I was named differently than you three, it was Lily, Daisy, Violet and me just plain ol' Misty." She shrugged with a little sigh.

"Yeah but remember, Mimi, Sharon and Sam were named differently too." Daisy added.

"But that was because dad named them, mom named us four remember? Dad also named T.K and Matt while mom named Oscar." Misty replied. "I still can't figure out why she named me that…"

"Oh well… so you still angry at Dan for giving you all those empty Pokeballs for your big birthday present?" Daisy giggled.

"Yes, and don't remind me or else I'll go ballistic on him again." Misty growled. "I mean why the hell would you talk on and on and on about a present that wasn't worth anything! It's just so pointless!

"Oh come on Mist, you gotta give him some points for originality!" Daisy laughed. "I mean not even Ash Ketchum would've given you that!

"Even so…" Misty whispered softly. "More the reason to be mad at him because I know Ash **would** give me a better present that Dan did just now!"

"Oh Mist, lighten up, Christmas is a week away and already you want to start acting all naughty, remember Santa's watching you!" Daisy smiled.

***One Week Later***

"Sharon, no you don't! You're in a state, you can't go around walking!" Hallie protested as music blared around on all the walls.

"It's my party-I'm the host-I'll walk around." Sharon smiled holding a tray of her appetizers.

"Sharon!" Hallie laughed.

"Well you're in a state too so what're you complaining about? You're walking around!"

Giggling Misty walked away from the two, shaking her head. Sighing she walked about the room lazily and looked over at Dan who was talking to Angelo in the corner as they drank. He sensed her and looked at her; she waved and blew him a kiss. He smiled and nodded. With a smile on her face, she walked towards the door where the doorbell was ringing, rolling her eyes at Sharon who was obviously too busy attending the other guests.

She plastered a smile on her face and proceeded towards the door. She checked her hair which she ad in half ponytail while her other hair was curled. She flattened her light blue maternal dress a bit, checked her diamond earrings and turned to open the door.

"Hello. Welcome-" her breath caught in her chest at who was standing in the doorway but she recovered. "Max, Mary!" she greeted cheerfully, she turned to the other two nonchalantly. "May… Ash…"

"Hi Misty!" Mary exclaimed pointing at Misty's belly. "How's my niece Amy?"

"She's doing just fine. Dan's inside if ya want some candy." Misty grinned.

"What kind?" Mary asked eagerly.

"Chocolate, of course!" Misty smiled.

"C'mon Max!" Mary hauled Max in, a huge smiled on her face.

Misty turned to May and Ash with a polite smile on her face, "Come in."

"Sorry if we're a bit late." Ash apologized carrying a bunch of bags. "But May couldn't decide on what to wear and then getting all the presents inside and out of the car…"

"It's all right. Put the presents under the tree. Refreshments and snacks are on the table, or if you prefer, the bars over in the corner. Brock and Damien are making drinks." Misty closed the door as they stepped inside. "Go on."

May quickly spotted Samantha, Sharon's sister and hurried over to her excitedly, leaving Ash and Misty alone in the hallway. Misty sighed and led him to the large Christmas tree in the second living room, which was completely empty.

"Set them there around the tree. Did you put the names on 'em?" Misty asked.

"Of course. I've changed a lot Mist, you probably wouldn't know me…" Ash shrugged.

"Maybe…" Misty smiled. "But so have I."

"Yeah… So how's your baby?" Ash asked as soon as they were alone.

"Oh Amy? She's fine. Doctor says she'll be the most prettiest girl ever!" Misty exclaimed excitedly as she felt her stomach. "She kicks sometimes when I'm excited…"

"She's Dan's right?" Ash asked suspiciously but Misty didn't notice as she nodded. Ash went on curiously, "Then how come you two haven't married each other?"

"We were planning to but then we decided to wait till Amy was born and then when she's old enough to walk, she'll be our flower girl! It'll be so exciting!" Misty smiled as they walked back into the other living room where the party was taking place.

"I wish you the best of luck." Ash offered with a smile.

"Thank you." Misty smiled back.

"Hey Misty!" Dan's voice came from her right side as he appeared out of nowhere. "The guests just found out Sharon, Mimi and Brock cooked dinner."

"Well let's begin to eat." Misty smiled as Dan took her by the arm.

"Oh hello Ash, I didn't see you there!" Dan exclaimed shaking his had upon seeing him next to Misty and separating the two by standing between them. "Go ahead and find May so we can all chow down!"

Ash nodded as he watched them go wistfully. May saw him and bit her lip. She had to make things right, but how could she if Misty and Dan were going to have a child? She couldn't leave the baby without her real father. Maybe she should leave things how they were… She plastered a smile on her face and walked over to Ash excitedly.

"C'mon Ash. Let's go eat." May exclaimed. "It's been such a long time since I had Brock's food!"

Ash nodded and let May steer him into the dining room. He couldn't help but feel an odd sense of loss as he watched Dan take Misty away and show her off to all his friends.

**...**

Misty stood by Dan as they held each other waiting until twelve am; everyone stood round the tree also waiting. The children stood huddled in a corner whispering and giggling.

"I hope Santa got that dress I wanted!" Sally, Tracey and Tina's daughter exclaimed.

"Santa got me a Transformer!" William Daisy and Martin's son exclaimed. "I know it!

Daphne, Daisy and Martin's daughter and Scot, Tracey and Tina's son jumped around the two excited toddlers. Max and Mary stood by them ready to start opening presents at the sounds of the twelve bells.

"What do you think you got?" Kimberly asked Mary and Max. "I think I got a PSP."

"PS3." Junior added. "I'm sure of it!"

"I hope I got a new stereo…" Maryanne added gleefully. "My room is awfully quiet since mine broke."

"I dunno. Maybe a Pokemon." Mary shrugged. "Although I hope not cuz I've been getting that as presents for he last fourteen years of my life!"

"I sure want a new Pokemon!" Max replied. "I can't have enough of them!"

Sharon kissed Damien lightly on the cheek as they whispered audibly. "Ten… nine… eight… seven… six…"

"Five…" Misty and Dan continued holding each other dearly. "Four… three… two… one…"

The clocks struck twelve and the bells rang throughout the apartment. All the children rushed forward exclaiming "Presents!"

Misty grinned as she felt Dan squeeze her tight, watching the children rush forward to claim their presents. In a year or so, their own child would be doing the same thing.

As soon as everyone had claimed their presents, Dan and Damien clapped for attention.

"Excuse us everyone but there's still two more presents we have that are for my girlfriend and her sister. From both Damien and me." Dan explained loud enough for them all to hear.

"We'd like you all to witness this moment…" Damien added.

The two young men, smiling took their bewildered girlfriends up the stairs and out onto the roof of the apartment building where they had a large green house. They quickly made their way inside, and out of the cold. Once everyone was inside they all saw many cases of glass holding Pokemon Eggs.

"Two sets of a hundred Pokemon for the two soon to come daughters." Damien and Dan exclaimed, as everyone stood amazed by the spectacular presents.

"No…" Misty muttered. "Are you serious?"

"Crud…" Sharon whispered. "You're not shitting me are you?"

"No, I'm not." Damien grinned hugging Sharon as they walked past the cases. "These eggs are going to hatch in a month of so, around the same time as our little Anna."

Sharon melted in his arms and began to kiss him excitedly, "Oh Damien you're the greatest!"

"Dan… is this why you gave me all those empty Pokeballs for my birthday?" Misty grinned wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Wanted to get a head start. She'll be able live with her Pokemon as she grows." Dan replied as he held her with love.

"Dan… you're so sweet…" Misty felt Ash's eyes on her as she reached up to kiss Dan but she didn't care. All she cared about was Amy and Dan, her soon to be family… Ash looked at Misty when she kissed Dan then looked away, he couldn't stand to see them kiss. He hated Dan but he also hated himself, how could he still love Misty if he was with May and she was with Dan?

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Well I'm very glad with how this is going, cuz I know I keep leaving everyone in suspense. ^_^ I know you all hate cliffys but too bad. That's how I roll. LoL. Well…<strong>

**Please review :]**


	21. Time Passes but Love Never Dies

**Notes: ****15 chappies plus Epilogue left!**

**Characters:**

**Ash: 20**

**Misty: 20**

**Dan: 21**

**May: 19**

**Amy: 2 ½**

**A/N: Song, "Why?" by Avril Lavigne.**

* * *

><p><span>Time passes but Love Never Dies<span>

***Two years Later***

"Misty! Where are you?" Dan shouted as he walked briskly through the apartment. "We need to talk!"

"I'm with Amy in the toy room!" Misty was heard to yell back.

Dan walked briskly to the room two doors away from the living room and saw his girlfriend, the mother of his daughter playing with building blocks. Smiling he leaned against the doorway as red-headed and Cerulean blue-green eyed Amy made a small pyramid. Misty clapped and Amy excitedly clapped also.

"Yay! I made a…" she looked at her mother questioningly.

"A pyramid." Misty laughed.

"Yay! I made a pirmid!" Amy exclaimed.

"Pi-ra-mid." Misty enunciated. "Pi-ra-mid."

"Pirmid…" Amy repeated slowly.

"Oh Amy…" Misty sighed. "You are so adorable…"

"Sharon wants her upstairs in the greenhouse with Anna. They've got an hour of study time." Dan remarked picking up his daughter with ease as he tickled her chin. "My daughter has to be the smartest in her class."

"School!" Amy exclaimed excitedly as she went on the recite expertly. "Teacher, student, desk, chalk, pencil, book, chair, Pokemon!"

"Pokemon?" Misty asked as she also tickled Amy under her chin. "What does Pokemon have to do with school?"

"Auntie Sharon says Pokemon are everywhere, even school!" Amy exclaimed. "Isn't that cool?"

Misty smiled and nodded. Dan looked at her and added, "She's teaching her just like they teach at Pokemon Learning for Youngsters."

"That's so cute." Misty smiled. "Plus Sharon's got the right idea. Well go upstairs, I'm sure you might even start battling today!"

"Really!"

"Yeah, Sharon told me you and Anna'd start today." Dan nodded. "Just don't get too upset if you don't win."

"And don't get too cocky if you do." Misty added.

Misty lifted her out of Dan's arms and set her down on the floor. Amy ran, skipping every few steps as she headed out the apartment door and up the stairs to the roof. Misty watched as her child left her by herself with her boyfriend. Grinning seductively she looked up at Dan.

"When are you going to get us a boy?" she asked sweetly.

"Misty…! You are…" he caught her in a hug and went on "Lovely!" he sighed. "I love you but…" he held her hand before they could finish their work. "We have guests today."

"Aww…" Misty groaned. "Who?"

"Ash and May are back in town again so… I invited them over."

"Oh…" Misty looked away, slightly distraught Dan noticed for he took her chin between his fingers and turned her to him, "What's wrong? Don't you like them?"

"I… like them… but… Ash… is still… part of a past that I want to forget…" Misty sighed.

"Look Misty, if you feel uncomfortable with seeing Ash then I'll cancel the whole meeting and-" Dan began but Misty quickly replied, "No, no, Dan, it's all right. I'll be all right… Besides it's been two years since we had a nice visit from them so… don't let me ruin it with my stupid feelings." She looked away with a sigh.

"Hey…" Dan made her turn to him. "Your feelings aren't stupid. They mean everything to me. If you don't want to see Ash then we won't see-"

"No, it's all right!" Misty forced a smile. "I'll go and take a shower and then I'll change… Where are we going?"

"I was thinking about a walk around the park."

"Okay. I'll go and slip into some jeans or something."

"Hi Ash, May!" Misty exclaimed as he held Amy.

"It's been a long time!" Dan grinned as they waved to them.

"Misty, Dan! Is that little Amy?" May asked as the couple stopped before them.

"She looks just like you two!" Ash added as he tickled her chin.

Misty smiled at Ash and he smiled back. Their eyes met for the briefest of seconds but that was all they needed. Misty saw all that love in him and Ash saw all that love in her. She still felt for him and he still felt for her a warm glow that hadn't died out, even throughout the passing of the years.

However Ash quickly looked away and turned to May to give her a kiss. Misty felt a blow to her chest that clogged her throat, making her unable to breathe but she looked down at Amy and it all went away and was replaced by another far stronger glow for her child.

_'Why Ash… Why?'_ Misty thought with a sigh.

_Why do you always do this to me?_

_Why, couldn't you just see through me?_

_How come, you act like this? _

_Like you just don't care at all?_

Misty sat in her closet crying loudly. She was crying because she had just realized all that Ash really meant to her, even though they were apart…

_Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?_

_I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away._

_I can feel, I can feel you baby, why?_

Misty looked down at his shirt in her arms. She picked up a picture that she had of her and Ash with Pikachu, Corsoal, Togepi, and Totodial. Sighing she tried to remember the feelings of hope she had back then. The old glow, which hadn't died between the two. She had loved him so much then, but now all her love was all her hurt, her sorrows, and her regrets. She didn't want to love him but she still did… She still thought they would magically come back together but she knew it wasn't going to be that way… She loved him but the hurt was still there…

_'Oh Ash… Why don't you restore my hope again…?'_ Misty sobbed. _'That way I can live again and I won't feel dead… please… say something…'_

_It's not supposed to feel this way._

_I need you, I need you,_

_More and more each day._

_It's not supposed to hurt this way._

_I need you, I need you, I need you,_

_Tell me, are you and me still together?_

_Tell me, do you think we could last forever?_

_Tell me why?_

_Hey listen to what we're not saying._

_Let's play a different game than what we're playing._

_Try to look at me and really see my heart._

_'I feel so stupid!'_ Misty sobbed holding Ash's shirt closely to her chest. _'Why did I leave him! Why was I so stubborn! Why do I love him…? He betrayed me and lied to me… So why do I still love him…? Why can't I just forget him? I have a child, I'll get married as soon as Dan asks me so why? Why can I not just get over him?'_

Misty threw down the picture and got up to get out of her closet, she crossed to the other side of her room to look out the window. She held the shirt as she continued to cry. Why couldn't she just forget him once and for all? Misty sighed and looked down at the shirt.

_'I know you feel the same Ash…'_ Misty thought. _'I can see it in your eyes…'_

_Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?_

_I can feel, I can feel you near me, when you're far away._

_I can feel, I can feel you baby, why?_

_It's not supposed to feel this way,_

_I need you, I need you,_

_More and more each day._

_It's not supposed to hurt this way._

_I need you, I need you, I need you._

_Tell me, are you and me still together?_

_Tell me, do you think we could last forever?_

_Tell me, why?_

She was sure of it; Ash still felt the same. She felt it when they had been alone on the lake. Every time they spoke, he would look at her, he would smile, hold her hand and tickle Amy. She just knew it… except he was obviously denying it. Well she was going to let him. If he wanted her back just as badly as she wanted him, then he would be the one to say it. Not her. Sniffling slightly she began to wipe away her tears.

_So go and think about whatever you need to think about._

_Go on and dream about whatever you need to dream about._

_And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel._

_I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away._

_I can feel you, I can feel you baby, why?_

But what if he didn't? What if she went on waiting all her life only feeling half alive? No she couldn't… Misty sighed… She'd have to tell Ash herself… Even if he didn't love her… But maybe he did… Misty looked out the window, remembering all the smiles and looks that she and Ash had shared today… The looks and smiles that made her hopeful for reconciliation…

_It's not supposed to hurt this way._

_I need you, I need you,_

_More and more each day._

_It's not supposed to hurt this way,_

_I need you, I need you, I need you,_

_Tell me._

Even if he didn't love her, she still would… All she needed to do was tell him so as to finally get the secret out of her… It was killing her to keep her feelings from him. It didn't matter to her anymore if he didn't feel anything for her, all she wanted to do was let out that secret and move on with her life. She'd never be able to let him go unless she did tell him, if that meant breaking her heart, she didn't care; Dan would help her put back the pieces like he had the first time.

_It's not supposed to hurt this way,_

_I need you, I need you,_

_More and more each day._

_It's not supposed to hurt this way._

_I need you, I need you, I need you,_

_Tell me, are you and me still together?_

_Tell me, do you think we could last forever?_

_Tell me, why?_

To let Ash go, she would have to tell him her feelings and risk have her heart broken. She must be crazy to think this but it was the only way to move on and finally be happy with her life…

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Sorta sad huh? Well next part is something I'm sure everyone will have been waiting for!<strong>


	22. Why Can't I?

**Characters:**

**Ash: 22 ½**

**Misty: 22 ½**

**Dan: 23 ½**

**May: 19 ½**

**Amy: 2 ½**

**Anna: 2 ½**

**A/N: Song, "Why Can't I?" by Phair Liz**

* * *

><p><span>Why can't I?<span>

"So Mist how was the visit that Ash and May paid you guys?" Sharon asked as the two mothers sat on a bench, watching their daughters play around the greenhouse with their Pokemon. "Ours wasn't exactly fun…"

"It was all right…" Misty replied shrugging. "We walked around the park and then we rode a boat over the lake. They left for their mansion and we came back to eat lunch with you guys."

"I wasn't exactly nice to May. And she wasn't exactly nice to me either." Sharon growled.

"How did you expect her to be nice when you spilled coffee all over her brand new pink dress?" Damien accused overhearing their conversation as he came up behind them.

"It was an accident!" Sharon protested with a blush. "I didn't mean to do that! Hell if I wanted to do that I wouldn't have spilt it myself…"

"Mommy…" Anna began walking over to Sharon and Damien, "Can you push me and Amy on the swing?"

"I'll do it." Damien grinned picking up his daughter and niece. "You can't ask your mommies cuz they're talking…"

"Really?" Anna asked interested. "About what?"

"About Pokemon!" Damien smiled.

"Ooh! I wanna hear!"

"How about I tell you?"

"Okay!"

Sharon and Misty watched as Damien pushed the two swings in perfect rhythm talking and laughing together. Smiling Sharon turned back to Misty and asked, "So where's Dan?"

"I think he's showing Ash and misty around our apartment…" Misty sighed. "I escaped before they came."

"Does Dan know?"

"He's not too happy…" Misty sighed. "Think I should go and explain?"

"Yeah, you are his girlfriend and soon to be wife, he deserves an explanation as to why you don't want to be with those two back-stabbers." Sharon growled. "After all, they are his friends…"

_Get a load of me, get a load of you,_

_Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you._

_It's just like we were mean to be_**_._**

Misty walked around her apartment calling out Dan's name, but he wasn't there.

"Dan? Sweetheart? You here!" Misty yelled.

Suddenly a person came out from her living room. Her breath caught in her chest when she saw who it was.

_Holding hands with you when we're out at night,_

_Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right,_

_And I've got someone waiting too._

"Hi Misty. Dan went upstairs with May to see some Pokemon. They won't be long…" Ash smiled. "Wanna talk a bit?"

"Uh… sure…"

_What if this is just the beginning?_

_We're already wet and we're gonna go swimming._

Misty had never felt so uncomfortable in her life. Ash was here in her home, sitting on her sofa, talking to her, of all people! The very same person she swore she would never talk to again was here… This was her chance! In fact her only chance to tell him how she felt and get over him for good!

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact the we're gonna get down to it,_

_So tell me,_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

"Ash do you remember what happened between us six years ago?" Misty asked gripping her yellow shirt tightly.

"How can I forget?" Ash muttered looking away from her.

Misty didn't know whether to go on or not so she remained silent as he looked down at his lap for a few seconds. Soon he quickly recovered and plastered a smile on his face and adding, "I'm sorry. Go on."

_(Whenever I think about you)_

_(Whenever I think about you)_

_(Whenever I think about you)_

_(Whenever I think about you)_

"I just wanted to say…" Misty stopped unsure if she should go on as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

Ash reached for her hand, "Go on Mist…"

_Isn't this the best part of breakin' up?_

_Finding someone else you can't get enough of?_

_Someone who wants to be with you too?_

Misty looked at him and closed her eyes then opened them to look at him. "I just wanted to say… I'm sorry for insulting you and not telling you the truth that day… but the truth is…" Misty felt tears in her eyes as she looked at him. "The truth is… I'm still in love with you… After all these years I'm still crazily in love with you…!"

_It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch_

_Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch_

_But wouldn't it be beautiful?_

Misty sobbed as the tears came crashing down. She looked down at their entwined hands, expecting him to pull his away. She cried when he finally did but was surprised to see his hand reaching up to her face. He forced her to look up at him.

_Here we go, we're at the beginning,_

_We haven't fucked yet but my head's spinning_**_._**

"I still love you too Mist…" Ash whispered gathering her close to him. "I'm still a fool in love with you even after so much time has passed…"

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_

_Its inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it,_

_So tell me,_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

Misty smiled, crying and sobbing, she kissed him, and he kissed her back. She still felt that same excited feeling when she kissed him and he still felt that same warm glow inside him hen he kissed her. They didn't know what would happened because of all this… All they knew was that they loved each other and they always would…

_High enough for you to make me wonder_

_Where it's goin'?_

_High enough for you to pull me under,_

_Somethin's growin'_

_Out of this we can control_

_Baby I'm dyin'_

"Mist… me and May are leaving in the morning…" Ash sighed as he held her close. "She wants to stay with her parents for a week."

"Oh…" Misty felt a knot in her chest.

"When I get back, I'm going to tell May everything…" Ash kissed her forehead. "I want us to be together…"

The knot in Misty's chest loosened considerably. Smiling she replied, "I'll tell Dan."

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it,_

_So tell me,_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

_(Whenever I think about you )_

_(Whenever I think about you )_

_(Whenever I think about you )_

_(Whenever I think about you )_

***Six Days Later***

Misty paced her apartment, anxiously. Today she was going to tell Dan everything… Amy had gone over to Sharon's apartment to have a sleepover with Anna so the night was all theirs. Misty thought to use it so as to prepare him to receive news she knew he wouldn't like.

"Misty!" Dan yelled as he opened the apartment door. "I'm home!"

Misty stood up in the living room, her hands twisting as she waited nervously. Dan came into the room carrying flowers and chocolates. Smiling he came over to her and kissed her. She kissed him back with a small sigh. He knew something was wrong…

"Mist? Are you all right?" Dan asked leaving the flowers and chocolates on the table as he sat them down on the sofa. "Have you been crying?"

Misty looked up at him, tears in her eyes. She breathed in deeply trying to calm her breaking voice.

"I-I'm sorry Dan… I just-I can't…" she looked down at their entwined hands. "I… I love you…"

"I love you too Mist." Dan smiled holding her hands tightly.

"I… I love you so much Dan… but-but… I can't anymore…" Misty sobbed, looking away from him. "I love Ash… and he loves me back…"

Dan looked at her, unable to react to what she had just said. Misty cried hard as she waited for Dan to say something.

"Misty…" Dan lifted her face to his. "I… I…-Are you sure you want to do this? I mean… what'll happen to Amy? She still calls me daddy and doesn't know we're not married…"

"I… I know Dan and I'm sorry… I love Ash and said he'd take care of Amy even if she isn't his." Misty cried. "You'll always be Amy's father…"

"Misty… I'm not only worried about Amy not bring with me, I'm worried about you too…" Dan felt tears in his own eyes. "Are you sure Ash isn't lying to you again?"

Misty looked up at him. She hadn't thought of that before…

"Misty… stay… please…?" Dan kissed her neck.

Misty closed her eyed, enjoying the kiss when she suddenly remembered-"Ash'll come for me tomorrow…"

"Tonight is our last night then…" Dan kissed her pleadingly "Please just stay with me tonight…""

"No… Dan… Please, it'll be hard enough to leave tomorrow…" Misty sobbed.

"I love you Misty… If tonight is all we have… stay… Tomorrow you can leave and I won't stop you…" Dan kissed her as he held her close.

Misty didn't know what to say. She didn't have the heart to say no and yet she didn't want to say yes.

Dan didn't want her to leave. He loved her with all his heart. He didn't want this to happen. He didn't know what to do except love her…

Misty let him spend the night with her. What else could he ask when he was to let her go? Although she felt guilty because of Ash, the only comforting thought he had was that tomorrow morning Dan would let her go and not ask her to stay…

_'I love you Dan…'_ Misty cried to herself as he kissed her passionately. _'… but I can't anymore… I just can't…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> **Sorta sad when you think about it right? I liked this chappie but it was also sad so it's not happy...anyways please review :)**


	23. Something to Sleep to

**Just 13 chappies plus the Epilogue left!**

**Characters:**

**Ash: 22 ½**

**Misty: 22 ½**

**Dan: 23 ½**

**May: 19 ½**

**Amy: 2 ½**

**Anna: 2 ½**

**A/N: Song, "Something to Sleep To" by Michelle Branch-goes nicely with the title doesn't it? ^-^**

* * *

><p><span>Something to Sleep To<span>

_She's his yellow brick road,_

_Leading him on and letting him go _

_As far as she lets him go._

_Going down to now where._

Misty got up from the bed, tears sliding down her face silently. She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. After she was done she went into the closet and put on some blue jeans, a yellow short sleeve shirt. Sighing she turned back to the bed, watching as Dan slept. She looked away and turned to the mirror and began to put on her make-up and comb her hair back. Nothing would ever be the same again…

_She put on her make-up,_

_The same way she did,_

_Yesterday, hoping everything's the same,_

_But everything has changed._

Misty sighed. Was it really right what she was doing? Did she love Ash so much so as to take her daughter away from Dan and giver her a new father? She was leaving Dan for another man, a man she wasn't even sure would respond for her daughter the way Dan did… She stopped combing her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. Was she really going to leave the safety of the life she had been living all these years and trade if for another? A tar slid down her cheek as she saw him wake…

_Chorus:_

_In my mind,_

_Everything we did was right._

_Open your eyes I'll still be by your side._

_How could I ever have been so blind?_

_You give me something to sleep to at night._

_(Something to sleep to at night)_

Dan heard as Misty got up from the bed. She was leaving today… Forever… She was to take his daughter away from him. Whys hould he let her go…? He loved her and didn't want to let her go… Why was this happening to him? Why was she changing her mind now? After six years of a relationship she had changed so much…

_He wakes up to the sound,_

_So scared that she's leaving._

_He wishes she were still asleep next him,_

_Hoping she would change._

Dan sat up in bed and looked over at Misty. When he had taken her from Ash, he thought I had been right. He had planned to live with her all his life. In fact yesterday he had been about to propose to her. He felt tears in his own eyes as he watched Misty cry. He would always be there for her, he knew that, but he loved her so much that he didn't want her to leave.

_Chorus:_

_In my mind,_

_Everything we did was right._

_Open your eyes I'll still be by your side._

_How could I ever have been so blind?_

_You give me something to sleep to at night._

_(Something to sleep to at night)_

Dan got up and went over to Misty. They turned to one another, crying silently. Dan held out his arms and she rushed towards him and into his arms. They held each other tight, letting time pass by.

_You give me something to sleep to,_

_And all I know is,_

_You give me something to dream to,_

_When I'm all alone and blue._

"Misty… I know I said you can go but…" Dan whispered into her hair. "Please don't leave me now, don't leave me now, don't leave me please…"

"I love you Dan but I love Ash too…" Misty whispered, voice breaking. "My choice is Ash… You've been with me for so long and I thank you for being with me…"

"Misty please… I…" Dan stopped himself. He would let her go… so she could be happy. "I wish you the best of luck…"

_Don't leave me now,_

_Don't leave me now,_

_Don't leave me now,_

_Don't leave me now,_

_Don't leave me now,_

_Don't leave me now,_

_Don't leave me now,_

_Don't leave me now._

"Misty…" Dan let her go with a sigh. "You're my life…"

"Dan…" Misty looked away. "Ash is mine. I'm so sorry Dan…"

"I'll still be by your side forever… I'll always be here."

Misty nodded and left the room, unable to face the father of her child any longer…

_(In my mind…)_

_Chorus:_

_In my mind,_

_(In my mind…)_

_Everything we did was right._

_(Everything we did was right…)_

_Open your eyes I'll still be by your side_

_(Open your eyes I'll still be by your side)_

_How could I ever have been so blind?_

_(Oooh ooh oh!)_

_You give me something to sleep to,_

_(You give me something)_

She was leaving him… Today… Forever… She was about to take her keys from the table when she stopped and headed out the apartment, taking one last look at Dan. She smiled and waved.

Dan smiled back and waved.

"See ya later…" Misty sniffed.

"Good-bye…" Dan replied.

Dan watched her go… She had been his everything… for ten years… And now she was leaving him… Up until now she had been his pillow to sleep on at night… Now all she left was her memory…

_Something to sleep to_

_(You give me something)_

_Something to sleep to,_

_(You give me something)_

_Something to sleep to at night_

_(You give me something to sleep to)_

_(Oooh ooh oh! Oh!_

_You give me something to sleep to,_

_Something to sleep to at night.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Note:Wee! Another chappie done!<strong>

**Reviews plz!**


End file.
